MAVERICK HUNTERS RETURN
by writer6886
Summary: X has accepted use to his new life and settled in. However an old enemy has arisen with a new army at his side. Can X and YYH team defeat this evil for good? Sequel to From Maverick Hunter To Spirit Detective.
1. Cybornetic Demons

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

Cyborgnetic demons

Koenma was at his office stamping papers for X's new home and Yusuke's wedding arrangements. It was the end of February and X needs a place to stay. Genkai offered a room at her place since no one really went by their. Yusuke and Keiko would be married in April the 8 At Genkai's where Koenma would be giving the ceremony. Koenma sighs at the paper work before him. Keiko's and Yusuke's parents would be showing up with a load of demons so Koenma needed to fillout forms for the demons to mask themselves and then there where the forms for the demons to pass through the Makai barrier. Koenma's thoughts flew back to how much paper work he didn't have when the Makai barrier was down. Koenma curses Rontos the man who was mainly responsible for the revival of the barrier. His lust for hunting caused the death of many demons and left alot of hard feelings. Fortunately Rontos was captured and now immprisoned for life unable to harm anyone again.

Suddenly an explosion at the main door interrupts his thoughts. Koenma runs to his window widening his eyes with fear as he spots Awssir with metallic wings, a robotic left arm, matching his left half of the face. His legs were metallic talons leaving marks in the floor. To his left was a green cobra demon with a metallic outline around his glowing red eyes. The bottom half of his body was a mettalic green serpent tail. At the wrists of his long green arms were small steel blades. To Awssir's right was a fox demon. Its whole head was robotic to look like a fox. The lower half of his arms and legs were red metalic claws. Koenma runs to his desk hitting a button for full defensive action before hiding under his desk.

Awssir and his warriors stood still as several warriors took position to deal with their cybornetic foes. The warriors were mainly ogers in red samuri armor. Six warriors charged swords in hand ready for almost anything. The Cobra quickly moves forwards its red eyes change to blue flashing outward forcing the six warriors to stop in fear. Taking his wrist blades the Cobra cut down his six petrifed prey. The fox steps foward hurling fire from his mouth clearing the hallway. The three make their way down slaughtering any foolish soul that got in their way. At crossroad they stop as Awssir orders,"Go get the map. I'll grab our guest." The Fox and Cobra head left as their leader heads right. The two demons clear the path reaching a large vault holding what they came for.

"So how do we get past that thing Flame?" The Cobra asks his compaingion in a hissing voice.

The robotic fox turns its head slightly replying, "Leave it to me Venom Viper. You just deal with our company." As if on cue four more warriors appear charging there qaurry. Venom Viper whips around hurling acid from his mouth melting the first gaurd then wraps his body around the second squeezing the life out of him while slicing the final two with his wrist blades. While Venom Viper was handling the gaurds Flame Fox was powering up his right arm making it glow red. Flame thrusts his arm into the door lock melting the area around it. Openning the vault Venom slithers in looking around the shelves. suddenly a scroll catches his eys as he raising his body he grabs the scroll and reads it carefully.

Looking down at Flame he says rolling the scroll back up,"It the map."

"Good now lets get out of here. Awssir will be waiting with our guest."

Awssir walks through the door marked prison only to find three gaurd waiting for him. Awssir smiles cruelly spreading his wings the tips glowing. Suddenly a flash of beams fly out killing the gaurds instantly. Walking from cell to cell he stops to the one holding a bald muscular man with an evil glare in his. Above the cell was mark Rontos. "Greetings Rontos. You have slaughtered many demons with your power. My master finds that a commendable trait and so..." Awssir pauses crossing his wings slowly then slices the bars. "...You are to be freed and come with me." Rontos looks at the hole in the bars then smiles walking out of the cell holding him. Two gaurds enter the section eyes wide open with fear at the sight of the escaped prisoner. "Care to test your power before we leave?" Awssir asks.

"Don't mind if I do." Rontos says in a low cruel voice. Lifting his hand a large beam flies out vaporizing the two gaurds. The two make there way to where Flame Fox and Venom Viper were leaving behind any gaurds who got in their way. Leaving the way they came.

"Lord Koenma!" Ogre shouts running his office with fear. "Lord Koenma where are you?"

Koenma poke his head from under his desk,"Is it over?"

"If you mean are they gone yes. But I'm afraid the danger is over. We found out what was taken." Ogre replies handing a pad to Koenma.

Koenma takes pad looking it over. Reading the two items on the list his hear sinks. "Get me the Spirit Detectives."


	2. Layers Discovery

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

Layer's Discovery

(21XX) Explosions hit in an illegal parts raid. Mavericks were holding illegal parts for an uprising. Maverick Hunter HQ caught on to their plans and sent in a team of hunters. The hunters bust down the steel door keeping a eye out for any attack. Axl and Zero were in charge of the mission after hearing many of Sigma's liutenant's would be there. I has been three months since X's death, and there was no sign of Sigma. His Liutenants however still believed he was alive and were preparing his return.

The hunters were tip off by human whose reploid friend was beginning act strange. The green reploid about 5'7" with a dark skinned face was talking about power and strenght. He began to pick fights with people other reploids. Fearing his friend may soon go maverick the human went HQ. After a nights stakeout they found that the man had much to worry about. His friend was going maverick and he was helping to start another war. The Hunters moved in hoping this would be the final battle so no more would die.

At first the Mavericks attacked trying to win glory for there leader but the hunters proved to be too much. One in perticular was Zero. Zero fought hard than any hunter out there. He was quite vicious and wiped out any maverick in his path. His eyes were filled with red fury and hatered with each slice of his blade. The Mavericks knew that Zero was a great warrior but this was beyond there control. The Mavericks began to run in fear from their invaders. Zero charge forward cornering four of them in a room. Zero destroys two without retaliation then walks to the other two survivors. "We surrender please don't attack." The one on the left begs.

"Yes we surrender. We are no match for you." The one on the right joins in.

Zero's cold stare focuses on the one on the left. "You Mavericks have taken everything I cared for away. You destory lives without a second thought. For that you shall die." Zero takes his saber and cuts the Maverick in half. Then turns to the one on the right raising is saber.

Suddenly the saber is shot out of his hands. "Thats enough Zero!" Axl calls from behind. "He surrenders. Theres no need to kill him."

Turning to face his ally he shouts, "Are you insane. They are Mavericks they deserve nothing but death."

"Mavericks believe the same about humans." Axl said quietly.

Suddenly something in Zero snaps as he knocks Axl to the ground with his right fist. Grabbing Axl by the throat he shouts, "Are you saying I'm just like them. That I'm no better than a Maverick. I didn't kill X! I don't slaughter people for fun!" Suddenly Zero felt a heavy jolt in his back from another hunter forcing him to pass out.

Maverick Hunter HQ. Zero was in Signas's office being scolded. Axl was to his team mate and Zero deliverately attack him. The mission was going well until Zero's out burst. Three Luitenants managed to escape the raid along with a few soldiers. With the few Mavericks out there it would be nothing more than terrorist attacks which where near impossible to stop. The worst part was that Zero had such a noble and honorable personality and now he was a rageful being who couldn't find peace. Every maverick hunter Zero's enemies looked like they met a bunch of crazy monekys with samerai swords. "Zero, I've been patient with your attitude and now I must take action. You have become emotionally unstable so I'm putting you on suspension." Signas states then braces himself for Zero's reaction.

"What! You... you can't do that! I've done alot in the fight against mavericks. I need this job."

Signas sighs. "No you need to come to terms with what happened to X. Hand over you weapons. You'll be on a three week suspension If you need more time you can have it." Signas said calmly.

Zero tosses his weapons at Signas and leaves. Zero's head was spinning in confusion. In that moment Zero realizes he lost everything. His love Iris, his best friend X, his job, after attacking Axl he lost him as well. Now he had no where to go and nothing to do. Walking down the streets it began to rain as if the heavens were crying for Zero. Before he knew it Zero was at the site where X had died. Tears fill Zero's eyes as he drops to his knees shouting,"**Why? Why Sigma? You took everything from me. Everything I ever cared for, Everything I believed in stolen from my life! Why?" **Zero cries loudly beating the ground in anger.

"Z-Zero?" A voice of a young woman call out. Zero turns to find a purple haired reploid in white body armor named Layer. "I...I heard you were on suspension. I came to ask if there was anything I could do?" Layer looks around realizing where they were. "What are you doing here?"

Zero slowly stands looking straight at her wiping his tears away. "How...how did you find me?"

Layer's face turned beet red at the question. "I... I followed you. My shift was over and I heard what happened. I wanted to know if I could do anything to help. I... I wasn't sure how to approach you."

Zero smiles lighty. For some reason he found a certain comfort when Layer was around. It was similar to the comfort Iris use to give him. "Thanks but I think I do need some time to think. Maybe go to a new space colony do some exploring." The smile fades as saddness reappears. "Honestly I don't know what I need. It feels that I lost everything and everyone and I don't know how to gain it back."

Layer looks deeply into Zero's eyes replying,"You haven't lost everyone. I'm still here for you." Zero looks back seeing the admiration and caring in her eyes. Zero moves in to kiss her when suddenly a loud beeping sound coming Layer's waste. Layer pulls out a sqaure machine. "Thats strange," Layer says looking over the machine. "The energy here is unstable. The pattern seems familiar but I can't quite place it." Layer looks at Zero regretfully. "I'm sorry but I know this pattern is important. I'll call you when I get an answer."

Zero nods and lets her go not sure what she found.

The next day Zero was awaken by the sound of his phone. Zero gets out of his capsule rubbing his eyes as he answers the phone. "H-hello?"

"Zero grab a weapon a come to HQ immediately. I found out what the pattern was. X could still be alive." Layers voice shouts over the phone.

"What!" Zero shouts now fully awake.

"Get over here quickly and bring a weapon yours are on lock down." Layer hangs up leaving Zero completely in shock. His mind was swirling with the idea X could still be alive. It seems strange that as soon as Zero was about to except X's death Layer calls him up claiming he could still be alive. Zero ran to his closet pulling out a trunk. Zero opens the trunk revealing news clippings, photos, items from battle. The trunk was actually a memory chest for Zero. What was inside were things that he cherished, things to remember those who died or what to fight for. Shuffling around the chest Zero pulls out a beam saber an ignites it. The blue blade appears humming lightly brightening the room. Zero looks at the saber remembering when he recieved it. The blade belonged to Colonel a leader of Repliforce who died in battle against Zero for a reploid nation.

The whole mission was a misunderstanding when a maverick attacked the city slaughting millions of lives. The goverment thought repliforce had something to do with it and proclaimed them mavericks when Colonel refused to surrender his pride. The battle was one of Zeros greatest. The two warriors were equal that it seemed fate couldn't choose a victor. With a hard slash from the Colonel Zero was knocked to the ground. The Colonel charged forward to end the battle but to his surprise Zero jumped into the air bringing the ice blade down his spine. Zero took the blade to give to Iris but then she left him in anger and he had to destory her as well. Once the governments found that Repliforce was set up they built a government for reploids making them their own nation. Zero kept the blade as a reminder of both Colonel and Iris.

Zero takes the blade and heads off to meet Layer. There at the enterance of Maverick Hunter HQ Axl is waiting to greet him. Zero stops short seeing Axl. "Hey Zero." Axl said smiling. Zero looked down not sure what to say. Here was his friend and comrade who he attacked yeterday and now today Axl was being friendly not holding a gudge. "Yo whats wrong? You look kinda down."

Zero looks at his friend straight in the eye. "Axl... about yesterday..." Zero starts but was cut off.

"Hey were cool." Axl said smiling. "Now come on, Layer is waiting for us."

The two enter the building and go in to a small room where they see Layer typing away on a computer. Infornt of her were two large engines. Layers turns when she hears the sound of the door openning behind her. "Oh good your here. I'll get straight to the point." Layer takes a deep breath. "I have found out what the energy pattern was at the site. It was a time warp. It appears X could be in the past." Layers words left Axl and Zero speechless.

"So X was launched into the past?" Axl asks.

Layer nods in reply. "I have managed to find away to recreate the exact pattern and its reversal."

Zero now understanding what Layer was getting at and speaks up. "Let me get this straight. You mean you can create a gate way through time to allow us to retreive X and brings us back?"

"Not exactly. I can recreate the time gate that will allow you to go to the past but you must create the time gate to get back." Layer looks at Zero's annoyance at the prospect of attempting at anything dealing in science. Zero was always a warrior whose knowledge was locked mainly in the battle field. This was way over his head. "Don't worry. I have the insructions of how to build the reversal warp."

"Alright so when do we go?" Axl asks excitedly.

"I'm afraid only Zero is going." Layer says quietly.

Axl's eyes widen at the statement."What! Why? Why can't I come?"

"Because we need a skilled reploid to say here incase Sigma's liutenants appear again. Also Signas will get suspicious if your missing." Layer answers calmly.

"Then what am I doing here?" Axl asks annoyed.

"I needed a hunter to get upgrade chips for Zero and X. Since you have the highest clearance and work with X and Zero I thought you should know." Layer says with a smile. "Now do you have the upgrade chips." Hesitantly Axl gives Layer the box of chips the hunter use to upgrade their abilities. "Here these are if you and X run into trouble. Although I hope you don't."

Zero takes the box and instructions then looks at his friends."Thank you. Both of you. I promise I will look everywhere for X before I return."

"Zero try to make allies to help you get back. It will take high and precise amounts of energy to get back to our time." Layer warns. Zero nods in understanding hoping her will be able to comply with her wishes. "Alright now everyone stand back." Layer begins to type on the computer causing the engines to powers up. The engines begin to create a stasis field of blue energy. "Zero the warp is stable go!" Zero runs into the warp just before it shuts down. "Good luck my love." Layer whispers.


	3. Regathering

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

Regathering

It was a bright sunny Saterday moring at 8 AM. Botan awoke finding herself in the arms of her love Hiei. Hiei came over the night before and the two had a movie date. They watched Sleepy Hollow a movie Botan suggest hoping Hiei would like. Hiei liked the movie so much he wanted to see it again. It was 1 AM when there date ended. Hiei was about to go home but Botan suggested he should stay here. At first Hiei was going to sleep on the couch however that quickly changed when Botan dragged him into her room. The two layed in eachothers arms and fell asleep. Botan never in her life felt so peaceful and safe than when she did that night. In fact the two seemed to spend alot of time together after the defeat of Awssir, going to movies, dances, and other outtings. Botan had no idea that Hiei could be so romantic but she was certainly delighted that her love was.

Botan was about to get up and make breakfast when Hiei tightens his grip around her. "I didn't say you could go." Hiei says bring himself closer to her.

Botan giggles lightly and replies,"I thought I would make us breakfast."

Hiei smiles and says,"I am hungry, but I want something special." Hiei slowly moves on top of Botan kissing her passionately. Botan returns the kiss placing her arms around his neck brining him closer. Hiei's hands move to her komono about to open it when suddenly Botan's emergency line began to ring.

"I have to get that. But don't move I want to finish this." Botan gets up and answers the line. "Hello?"

"**BOTAN!**" Koenma yells. "**WE HAVE A MAJOR CRISIS. THE MAP OF POWER WAS TAKEN AND RONTOS WAS FREED! YOU HAVE TO GATHER EVERYONE IMMEDIATELY!**"

The line went dead but Botan heard everyword wishing she hadn't. Both of which was taken could be very deadly in the wrong hands. Botan walks back into the room wearing a nervous look. "Hiei we have to get back to Spirit World immediately."

"Whats wrong?" He asks nervously. Hiei has seen fear on Botans face but this was different it was terror something that shouldn't be there unless something was really wrong.

"Rontos has escaped." Botan replies quietly. Upon hearing that the blood left his horrified face. He fought Rontos and was almost killed before Kuwabara and Yusuke showed up. His thoughts wonder to that battle.

Flashback-Hiei was scouting the area for humans who wandered into the Demon realm by accident. Suddenly an explosion hit not far from where he was. Running with all his speed Hiei reached the battle ground in no time. A large vehicle was tip on it's side as the demons who seemed to be piloting were dead around it. Looking around for clues Hiei hears laughter coming from behind him. Facing the person he finds a tall bald man 6'5" with muscle viens coursing down his arms. His dark hazel eyes matched the vest accompanied with his blue jeans. "What's so funny?" Hiei asks coldly.

The man looks down with a smile and says,"It funny how demons are suspose to be powerful and yet I've been slaughtering them so easily. Is there no one in this pitiful realm to give me a real fight?"

As a confident smirk comes to his face Hiei replies,"Congradulate yourself you've found a real challenge." Hiei throws off his cloak and draws his blade. The man smiles setting himself up for a fight. With amazing speed the two charge closing the distance meeting eachother in battle. Hiei's sword clashes with a hunting knife. The two dueled in the area each trying to make a solid hit with their blades. Hiei was impressed with how a human was able to keep up with him. Suddenly the warrior made a mark across Hiei's stomach then tried for the throat. Hiei pulls back then moves forward swing his blade upward in an attempt to cut his face. The man pulls back recieving a scratch at the end of his nose. The two resume their attack with their blades each hoping to end this match. Hiei begins to feel dizzy from the loss of blood and slows his attacks receiving the knife making contact with his right shoulder. Hiei opponent takes his left arm knocking Hiei into the air with an uppercut.

Hiei lands hard on the ground. His opponent laughs in victory."You were right I did find a challenge. You are truely worth fighting but even you coundn't defeat Rontos."

Hiei stands summoning all his strenght. "Thats what you think!" The Tattoo of a dragon on Hiei left arm began to come alive engulfing it from the elbow down in black fire. **"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"** A black flame dragon flies out the arm towards Rontos who quickly lifted up his arms as the attack engulfed him. Hiei smiles in victory until the flames died down revealing an unharmed Rontos. Horror covered the warrior face wondering how he could have survived.

"Not bad. That attack almost broke through my barrier." Rontos says answering Hiei's question. "Now time to finish you."-End of Flash back.

"We have to hurry." Hiei says his voice quivering.

Yusuke and Keiko were at Genkai's planning on the food for the reception. The two were having a difficult time since both humans and demons were going to be there. The demons invited to the wedding would have to conceal their true forms so they wouldn't scare their human guest. Genkai said that her home would be able to mask the look of the demons for there wedding. It was her wedding gift to the two. Keiko and Yuske wanted the buffet to be grand for all of their guests unfortunately some of the items demons were know to eat wouldn't seem appetizing to their human guests. Fried worms, Cobra scales, Vampire bat eyes, and other things. The two decided on what they could say would be exotic and leave out what couldn't be explained. "I swear we must be planning the most complicating." Keiko said humorously.

"Yeah but it'll be worth it to have the most beautiful woman by my side." Yusuke said kissing Keiko. Keiko returns the kiss placing her arms around his neck as Yuske slid his arms around Keiko's waist lifting her up. Ever since his proposal the two had been spending almost all there time together. The parents of the engaged were happy to hear about it and see the two together. Yusuke's mother was lightening up on the alcohol and parties to help Yusuke any way he could. Keiko's family would be doing the caitering for the human side while they would decide who would caiter for the demons. Chu a friend of Yusuke's who he defeated at the dark tournament offered to tske the job but was quickly shot down. Botan was going to be Keiko's maid of honor as X was the best man. X said he was honored at the proposal but did not understand why he was chosen and not someone he knew better. Yusuke said after all they been through he was the perfect person to be his best man. X graciously accepted the offer.

"Hey Yurameshi! Thats suspose to wait until after the wedding!" A voice calls from behind.

Yusuke and Keiko break the kiss to find a red haired with long pointy ears poking out of his head, with blue eyes, standing 5'6". "I was mightly surprised to see this." Jin says holding the wedding invitation. "Mail is awful in demon realm perhaps I can change that when I become king of the Demons." Jin said with a smile.

"Hey Jin what brings you here?" Yusuke asks.

"I heard about the wedding and thought I should check in see if your wedding plans are going to interfere with your training for the tournament."

Yusuke looks down towards the ground. The tournament to decide who would be Demon king was only months away. At first Yusuke was going to enter but with the wedding and Keiko he decided to he would skip it this time. The problem was telling his friends this plan. "Actually I'm not going to enter this time. I've decided to spend time with my wife."

**"WHAT!" **Jin screams, "You can't be serious people expect you to compete after all your the one who started this contest."

"I know. I'll show up and watch but as I said I'm not going to enter this time around. Keiko and I are going to be newly weds and I want to spend as much time with her after the wedding as I can."

"I can't believe this! I've been training for three years to defeat you and decide not to enter."

Yusuke give Jin a mischevous smile and replies,"Hey I said I wasn't entering the tournament I didn't I would give up fighting."

Jin's upset expression changes to match Yusuke's,"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you want a fight lets go."

"Your on."

Jin heads off to find a spot as Yusuke begins to follow then stops suddenly turning to Keiko. "Uh...You don't mind do honey?"

Keiko looks at her fiance with an amusing smile and nods for him to go ahead. Filled with cheer Yusuke races down the stairs to duel Jin. Keiko smiled shaking her head at Yusuke. That was her husband a young dilenquent warrior who will take up any challenge and she wouldn't have it anyother way. It was who he was when she saw first him who he was when she'll marry him and who he was when he'll die. She'll love him no matter what happens. Keiko's mind comes back as she hears a beeping noise from her purse. Keiko grabs her compact and opens it to see Botan. "Hey Botan whats up?"

"Where's Yusuke this is an emergency!" Botan screams.

Keiko's heart sinks in fear at Botans words. Ever since the Makai tournament there were only two emergencies within almost three years. When Botan says there is an emergency than there is one. "What is it?" Keiko asks softly.

"Rontos has escaped." Botan replies flatly knowing there is no other way to put it.

Keiko was silent for five minutes remembering the horror stories every said and the more frightful truth from Yusuke. "Well be there as soon as we can."

X walks in to Kurama's aparment carring a bunch of items. "Whew! Who knew being a best man would be so hard." X had been hard at work doing his job as best man. His new friend and bachlor buddy Kurama had been helping him with what he could. There were many things that X could understand what certain items were and where they could be found. The strangest list was what Kuwabara ordered for Yusukes bachlor party. X knew what a bachlor was but he didn't know what the party was for. When he asked Kuwabara what the party was for and why they needed the strange items on the list. Kuwabara gave him an answer he could have done without. All in all he got Yusuke's tux, ordered the flower,and bought the keg. He let Kuwabara order the stripper. Kurama and X had decided to find something else to do during the night of the party but Keiko asked Kurama to keep an eye on her husband and Kuwabara. Since Kurama would be doing that X would take the time to move into Genkai's place. The room was simple a bed, a puncing bag, TV. Nothing much but it was enough for X. He was getting into the television show of the time and video games from Genkai's Arcade. "Hey Kurama thanks for your help today. I had no idea what some of these items are let alone where to pick them up."

"No problem. I'm glad I could help."

"Hey Kurama what do you think we can do when summer hits?"

"I'm not sure people won't take kindly to your appearence. What did you and Zero do for fun."

X smirk,"Zero wasn't on for fun. He was either training or was off on his own. It amazing how we were such good friends."

"Sounds just like Hiei." Kurama replied.

"I know. I've seen amazing similarities between my time and yours. I'm alot like you, Zero is alot like Hiei, and Axl is alot like Yusuke."

Kurama made them both some tea and the two sat around talking about about ideas for the summer and what else they need to get for the wedding. Suddenly Kurama's phone rang. "Hello." Kurama answered.

"Kurama?" Hiei asks,"I need you to get to Koenma's immediately."

"Why whats wrong?" Kurama asks nervous at the tone from Hiei.

"Rontos has escaped were calling everyone." Hiei replies.

Kurama's eyes lit up nervously,"I'll be there with X."

"Good and please hurry."

Kurama hangs up the phone and looks at X, "We have to go to Spirit World. A major crisis has arisen."

Kuwbara had just go off the phone strikingout with another stripper. Kuwabara was planning the whole bachlor party and gave X a list of items for the party. As for the stripper everyone hung up with either,"Get real pig!" or ,"I'm busy that night." Kuwabara got of the phone wondering where he should call next. Kuwabara wanted to go all out with Yusukes bachlor party. Beer, stripers, the works.The reason Kuwabara was working so hard was because he felt the two had been through so much it was his duty to give the bachlor party. But so far his plans weren't working as he expected. Kuwabara and Yusuke had been rivals at first then they became friends and later spirit detectives.

Deciding to take a break he sits on the couch of his appartment clicking on the tv. A world news report came on showing a young black woman about 5'5" with her wavy hair tied back. "This is Lisa Mondaina in Paris France. Next to me is Don Quesbow jr." Next to Lisa was a tall Blonde man 6ft even with stunning green eyes. "Quesbow Jr has been working on the idea of cyborgnetic limbs. These limbs new artificial limbs is said to be better than the original making them stronger, more flexible, and durable. Mr. Quesbow when can we expect this new life changing product?"

Don flashes the reporter his award winning smile and replies,"I'm afraid I can't reveal when the product will be released. The connections are still tempremental and not giving enough strength. However I can tell once our product is out. It will benefit everyone."

"Mr. Quesbow I hear the government is watching you closely so that history doesn't repeat itself. What are your feelings on that?"

Don Quesbow jr was the son of Don Quesbow senior a french mafia boss who spread terror across the country. The government was afraid he would become a modern day Napolean and attempted to stop him. A fire fight broke out between the police and the Mafia lord. The battle with the war lord was long and vicious but in the end he was killed. All assets of Quesbow was left to his son in the will. Now the government is keeping an eye on Quesbow and his activities. "What happened to my father was long ago. Since his death I have done everything to make up his past. I assure you I am not my father."

"Yea right." Kuwabara mumbles. Kuwabara heard alot about Mr. Quesbow and one thing was sure he didn't like him. Quesbow jr had done alot of respectable things such as give out charity but there was something weird about him. Something evil and Kuwabara didn't like it. Suddenly the phone rang interrupting his thoughts. "Hello?"

"Kuwabara its Botan. We have a major crisis. Rontos has escaped!" Kuwabara's eyes filled with fear as he dropped the phone. Hearing that that monster escaped was nerve wrecking. This warrior was far more deadlier the Toguro and Sensui put together. The battle with Rontos still gave Kuwabara nightmares that caused him to wake up screaming.

Flashback- Kuwabara and Yusuke were heading towards an area were they heard a battle going on. The two were called by Koenma and Enki to investigate a series of murders. Both were skeptic at first but eventually agreed to the mission knowing they couldn't disregaurd the fact that demons were being slaughtered. The two reached the area finding Hiei on the ground and Rontos above him with a hunting knife covered in blood. Kuwabara couldn't believe what he saw. Hiei murdered by the hand of a human? It was impossible. Hiei had been in many fights and never once was killed. "You'll pay!" Yusuke shouted charging up his attack. **"SPIRIT GUN!"** A blue ball of energy flew out of his finger aiming straight at Rontos. Rontos throws out his hand catching the attack then with an evil smile throws it right back at Yusuke with more force than before. Yusuke was thrown far back from the returned attack. Kuwabara brought out his sword and charged forward. Kuwabara's blade falls upon Rontos's hunting knife just before he brings his leg up kicking Kuwabara's jaw followed the end of the knife in his gut. Kuwabara falls to his knees in pain as his opponent turns his knife around ready to slight the young mans throat. Yusuke jumps above Kuwabara throwing his fist yelling, **"SHOTGUN!" **A bunch of blue orbs of energy fire out from the fist bombarding Rontos.

The smole clears as they both see a barrier protecting Rontos. The barrier falls with a shot of red energy flying out of Rontos's hand knocking both warrior's back. As the two tried to stand Rontos threw his fists into thier stomach and tossed them over his head. Kuwabara created another sword charged quickly bringing the blade down. Rontos throws his arms up breaking the blade on impact. Rontos grabs Kuwabara's throat and begins to strangle him. Yusuke's fist makes direct contact forcing him to let Kuwabar go. Kuwabara quickly regains himself ready to a attack. **"SWORD GET LONG!"** The spirit sword flies right into Rontos's stomach ending the fight, or so they thought.

Rontos rips the blade in two and pulls it out of him as blood spills from his gut. "Catch!" Rontos throws the blade right at Kuwabara's head. Yusuke pushes his partner out of the way as the blade makes contact in Yusuke's left shoulder rendering it helpless. Rontos moves in decimating the two heroes as they both are unable to fight back. Both warriors were on the ground as Rontos stood over them raising a hand to finish them. Suddenly Rontos fell to the ground unconsious. At the Demon world hospital where the two found that Hiei was still alive but recieved sevre injuries. Rontos collapsed from blood loss when he recieved Kuwabara's attack. After healed Rontos was sentenced to life in Demon prison under maximum lock down. End Flashback.

Kuwabara picked up his phone and replied that he would meet them at Koenma's office.

Koenma walks into the office where the Spirit detectives and company were waiting. "greetings everyone I thank you for being here on such short notice..." Koenma started before he was cut off by Yusuke.

"Cut the crap and get to the point! How did Rontos escape?"

"Ah Yes well This morning we were attacked by creatures with extrodinary powers. The were a combination of demon and machine. Even though Rontos was freed that is not our main problem."

"Not our main problem?" Hiei cut in. "Are you out of your mind did you for get what he did to all of us?"

"No I havn't forgotten but an item was taken from the vault know as the map of power. This map contains eight items that hold unspeakable power."

"Why hasn't anyone gone to retrive these items." Yusuke asks.

"They are protcted magic and gaurds. We didn't want to risk sending anyone after the items. Now it seems we must."

Everyone was silent. It seems that their troubles had just gotten worse. X broke the silence when he asked, "Where are these items?"


	4. Mavericks Reborn

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

Mavericks Reborn

Rontos follows the three demons down an underground hallway. His mind full of questions such as, 'Who were these three, why did they break him out, where were they taking him and most importantly would they want anything from him?' The hallway was metallic with dark red lights giving it an eerie glow as if he were walking to death rather than freedom. Continuing down the hall Rontos begins to hear voices arguing. "Why should we work with something as less as humans." A hissing voice says annoyed.

"And just what is wrong with humans?" A new annoyed voice replies.

"Humans are weak. We are the true rulers of the realms."

"Oh really." Rontos spoke up as he walks into the room. "I can remember a bunch of battles I've had with demons and many fell at my feet." Rontos looks around the room as four of the five warriors back away.

From the left to the right were four cybernetic demons. On the first of the left was a tall demoness black widow with an aqua mask on her face and air tanks on her back. Her red eyes glowed above her black metallic jaw. On her last two metal legs were propellers to help her move through water. Her arms were long and black with red claws on the end.

Next to her was a plant demon with long brown vines coming from the head and glowing blue eyes. He was 7ft. tall with a green metal plating at the neck and chest. His left arm was a vine with large thorns able to cut through anything. His legs were covered in purple flowers with yellow pollen coming off them.

In the middle right was a knight like creature 7ft. tall with an eye hanging out the left side of the helmet. The right side held brand new armor with a glowing red eye. The right arm was silver steel with a saw blade at the wrist and clawed fingers on the end. The left arm was charred with ash skin peeling off revealing dark green muscle.

At the end was a cat demoness 5'8" with white fur and blue eyes. The whiskers on her face held light hints of icicles along with the tip of her robotic tail. Both legs were made of blue and white titanium along with her whole right arm and the lower half of her left.

The one who remained where he stood leaning on the wall wore a yellow mob like hat on top of his shoulder length blond hair. The left half of his face was black steel as a yellow eye shines although his right eye was green. A yellow vest was over his black steel chest connected to yellow steel arms where the left hand was sparking. The man wore yellow pants with black army boots.

The widow shouted in an aquatic voice, "Your monster. Humans are either weak or psychotic."

The man on the wall replies, "Come now humans arn't all that bad."

"I must agree." A voice from above calls as an elevator comes down revealing a muscular robot with red boots, black pants, and light green shirt with a red cape connected to it. His eyes glow an evil red as he looks at the warriors before him. Behind the robot was Don Quesbow jr. smiling proudly. All but Rontos and Awssir who stands beside the robot. bow before their master. "I mean after all It was a human who helped get us this far." The Robot turns to Quesbow.

Quesbow smiles and replies, "My pleasure Lord Sigma. Providing we stick to the deal."

"Ah yes, Mercury's shoes and emperor of the human realm. After the use of your technology and knowledge you will get what you deserve." Sigma smiles sincerely then turns to his guest. "Mr. Rontos a pleasure to have you among the Mavericks Reborn. I am Sigma the leader of this group and I have a proposition for you."

Rontos stares at Sigma coldly and asks, "Whats the proposition?"

"A man of buisness. Allow me to introduce everyone first. The one to my left is Awssir and at my right is Don Quesbow jr. They are my generals leaders to and the greatest army this world will see. The seven before you are my lieutenants. They serve under the three of us and have been given new maverick names." Pointing to four in front of him left to right. "These four are Aqua Widow, Ruckus Weed, Zombie Swordsman, and Frost Feline. The one at your left is Shock Hit-man, and I believe you already know Venom Viper and Flame Fox."

Rontos looks around the replies, "That's nice now what do you want from me?"

"I want you to be the eighth maverick. I want you to be my Grenade Hunter. If you accept we will give you cybernetic enhancements to increase your power along with eternal life, and eventually your own planet to rule."

"So I would be a robotic freak like them." Rontos says annoyed. Rontos carefully thinks about the proposal then replies, "Alright despite the freakishness I could use an adventure."

Sigma smiles cruelly saying, "Good. Welcome to the Mavericks Reborn. If you follow Mr. Quesbow he will get to work on your surgery." Looking at the other seven. "Now is the time at hand. You have come to me out of faith, taking the surgery with confidence and done my binding in hopes of ruling all realms." Taking the map from Awssir he opens the scroll looking over the items.

"Aright here is the plan and how you will be taking part in it. Venom Viper deep in the pyramids of Egypt is the Legendary Book of the Dead that can kill or weaken anyone who dares to oppose us. Your mission is to retrieve that book."

"Shock Hit-man, I want you to retrieve Pandora's box. The tournament for the the ruler of demon realm is coming. Once the box is in our hands we will take it to the tournament and hit the the most power demons with the deadliest diseases never seen before. They will be weakened before they can oppose us and the only way they will be able to live is through cybernetics where they will be under our control."

"Frost Feline, Deep below the surface off of Sweden is the mask of Loki. This mask allows a person to transform into anything. With that mask upon my face infiltration and ultimate power is mine."

"Flame Fox, Antarctica is your stop. Before the land became buried under ice was a prosperous civilization. They had everything we have today except war then suddenly the world shifted burying them up the ice wasteland. The thing that powered the civilization was a crystal. With your fire power you are to burrow deep into the lands and get that crystal."

"Aqua Widow I want you to go into the Mediterranean sea off of Cyprus. There you find a cave that will lead you to the ruin city of Atlantis. Within that city is another crystal that empowered the city. It was said the crystals power became unstable during the changes of land and sank the city. With that crystal and the one from the Arctic we will place them in a large cannon able to destroy any city in the world."

"Ruckus Weed, buried deep in the ruins of Athens is the armor of Achilles. The armor was created by the god Hephaestus and worn in the most legendary war. The one who wheres that armor will be nearly invincible. Find that armor."

"Zombie Swordsman, in an abandoned castle in Scotland holds the legendary sword Excalibur. The sword was given to Arthur by the lady of the lake. When he died It was said that the sword was given back to her. However that was a cover, the sword was buried under a magnificent castle where no one has found it until now. I want you to bring me that sword so we can render any weapon useless."

Sigma looks at the seven mavericks and yells, "For the Mavericks Reborn!" The seven saluted then left to gather the items.


	5. Venom Viper

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

Venom Viper

Yusuke was sent to Egypt to retrieve The Book of the Dead. Once Yusuke was told about his mission he couldn't stop complaining about the idea of getting sand in his clothes. Yusuke was transported to the front of the pyramid along with a copy of the map that reaches the book. Yusuke rushes into the pyramid running down hallways until he finds a wall with Horus on it. Placing his hand carefully on the picture he transfers his spirit energy causing the door to open. Taking a flashlight Yusuke lights up the hallway to find cobras swarming the floor. "Terrific, cobras."

The cobras turn to their intruder and attempt to attack him. Yusuke backs away as the snakes move in closer and closer baring their fangs wanting to sink their poison into him. Having enough Yusuke thrust his fist forward shouting, "Shotgun!" Blue energy flies out of his fist striking down all the cobra's in sight. Yusuke then hears the other snakes retreating back down the hall. "Smart snakes."

Yusuke slowly makes his way down the hall careful not to set off any traps. Suddenly Yusuke's finds a mummy walking towards. Unafraid Yusuke's charges throwing his fist forward knocking his head off. However to Yusuke's horror the mummy was filled with cobra's. One flies out of the body sinking its fangs into Yusuke's left arm. Yusuke shakes the snake off then fires his spirit gun blowing away the mummy. Tearing his shirt Yusuke wraps the arm with bite to slow the poison from reaching his heart. The venom was in his system and Yusuke knew he had around forty minutes before it could kill him. However he had to press on for if Awssir got his hands on the book he would be able to strip Yusuke and his friends of their power, failure was not an option. Yusuke runs down the hallway entering a room. Suddenly the doorways becomes block in the room and as cobras come in through the holes on the wall. "Crap! What is it with these cobra's?" Yusuke complains as the snakes surround him. One moves in biting Yusuke's right leg the another goes for the left arm. Yusuke shove the snakes off of him and moves the far end of the wall killing all the snakes and clearing the passage way with his shotgun.

Yusuke begins to feel the poison running through his veins weakening him. Wrapping his leg Yusuke shakes off the dizziness attempting to posses him and moves on. Down the hall Yusuke find pictures of warriors on the walls. Some welded swords others spears between the warriors were hieroglyphics telling the story of what was seen. Not able to read the writing Yusuke moves on. Suddenly stopping Yusuke hears the sound of walls cracking. Turning around Yusuke sees dust coming off the wall near the pictures. Walking back to the walls Yusuke notices lines stretching out among the walls. Suddenly a hand flies out of the wall grabbing Yusuke by the throat. Yusuke easily breaks the arm off and stands back as mummies fly out of the wall. Yusuke was about the set up his shotgun when he feels the cobra venom taking it tolls. Using his spirit energy to suppress the venom. Yusuke thrusts his fist into the nearest mummy's stomach knocking him in half. Swinging his left leg he knocks the head off another mummy. Yusuke taking every ounce of strength he has to keep the mummies from ripping his skin off. After knocking out the last mummy Yusuke's makes his way to a large room where in the center was a golden book.

Yusuke ready to grab the book when he was suddenly smacked out of the way. Looking up Yusuke finds the cybernetic cobra moving towards him. "Thank you for clearing the passage way for me. You made my job so much easier."

"W-who the hell are you?" Yusuke shouts rubbing his head.

"I am Venom Viper one of the eight Lieutenants to lord Sigma."

"Sigma?" Yusuke asks knowing that names was familiar. "What happened to Awssir?"

"Awssir is Sigma's right hand. He was the first to under go the cybernetic surgery. Now if you don't mind I have to make a delivery." Viper moves towards the book eyes looked on the golden cover. Suddenly Viper's face is smashed into the ground with Yusuke to top.

Yusuke flips off the snake and lands very carefully. "I did not just walk through a dusty pyramid, getting attack by billion cobras, and knocking around a bunch of dead guys wrapped in toilet paper, just to fail now." Yusuke's body looked ready for a fight but his mind was saying differently. The poison was moving quickly through his body making him dizzy and barely able to stand. Viper moves in quickly swinging his bladed wrists as Yusuke does his best not to get hit. Guarding only his front and not the back Yusuke was tripped up by the tail then received a large slice across his stomach. Viper laughs loudly looking at wounded Yusuke. "Whats so funny?" Yusuke asks fiercely.

"My blades are laced with venom. Its working heavily through your system. Plus with the venom from the other cobra's means your practically dead."

At that moment Yusuke falls to the floor the venom reaching his heart. Yusuke closes his eyes and sees a vision of humans enslaved being abused by machines and cyborgs forcing them to work. The sky was covered in in black smog produced by large mechanical building. Yusuke then finds grave in front of him that read Keiko Yukimura. Suddenly Yusuke's eyes pop open his hair was long a spiky black hair revealing his demon form. "Get away from that book!" Yusuke shouts throwing his fist into Viper's head knocking across the room.

"What. Your suppose to be dead." Viper shouts with fear.

Yusuke knew that his demon form bought him time from the cobra venom. Yusuke charges as Viper does the same clashing in the center. Yusuke was able to dodge every attack Viper threw, as Viper did the same. Yusuke now knew that the upgrades the demon received were really worth it seeing how equal they were. Yusuke landed a kick and knew he had to finish the fight then and there. Taking most his energy Yusuke fires his spirit gun destroying all flesh on Viper.

"N-no. This can't be!" Viper shouts bleeding.

"Stuff it loser. Where can I find this Sigma?"

"I'll never tell." Viper says in viciously.

"Fine. I'll just have to beat it out of you." Yusuke says cracking his knuckles.

"Okay okay. Sigma is in...Aaarrrggghhh." All the metallic pieces explode instantly knocking Yusuke back.

"Darn!" Yusuke shouts frustration. Sigma's location was within his grasp but the exploded at the last word. Sigma must have known Viper was defeated and decided to silence him. Yusuke grabs the book and heads out of the pyramid. A portal opens up for Yusuke taking him back you Koumas office. "One golden book as requested." Yusuke says placing the book on Koenma's desk.

Koenma looks at the demon Yusuke and asks, "Had some problems I see."

Yusuke smiles proudly and replies, "Hey It was nothing I cannot..." Yusuke stops his sentence suddenly and falls to the floor.

Koenma looks at floor then walks over to Yusuke, "Very funny now get off my carpet." Koenma says unamused. Looking again at Yusuke he notices his arm and leg was tied. Koenma bends down grabbing Yusuke's left arm he notices the puncture wounds on the arm a dark black lines sprouting around the wound. Koenma's eyes widen as he realizes Yusuke was poisoned. Running to the door Koenma shouts. "Medic!"


	6. Hiei's Greatest loss

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

Hiei's greatest loss

Hiei makes a run to a dormant volcano in Greece where Mercury's shoes were being held. Hiei needed to get the shoes before Awssir could for whoever possed the shoes would be the fastest thing alive. Not even Hiei could match there wearer's speed. Hiei entered a cave and carefully moves about trying not to disturb anything that might cause a cave in. As Hiei started to slow being weary of any traps until he notices tracks in the ground. Someone had gotten here before he did and now Hiei had to push it traps or not.

Continuing his way Hiei sees spots of hardening lava along with marks showing battle. Hiei takes another step further then suddenly senses another's presence. Turning around Hiei finds eight lava creatures seven feet high with black vicious eyes that would make anyone else worry. Hiei simply smirked at the sight and pulled out his katana charging his adversaries. Hiei cuts the first one in half, the second charges throwing a punch only to have his are sliced off then joined with the first. The two lava creatures move together becoming one now eight feet tall as well as more muscular. Hiei looks around the cave noticing the hardening lava was splattered all around the cave. Taking his sword Hiei spins the blade in a circular motion causing the creatures to fly in many different directions. Once Hiei had finished dealing with the lava men he moves further in the volcano.

Hiei finds a river of lava leading down a decorative hall showing pics of Mercury in his shoes. Hiei takes his katana and slices a stalagmite that lands in the lave. Boarding his quick ride Hiei enters the cavern lit with flames. Hiei notices his surrounding thinking that this place was some sort of temple from the Roman days. Suddenly fire speud out of the wall singing the top of Hiei's hair. Hiei looks at the wall and notices holes spitting fire at anything that moves. Hiei dodges the flames though sometimes it was very hard on the thinning stalagmite. With his ride melting into the lava Hiei hits the wall dashing across the flames barely tagging behind him. Up ahead Hiei sees a statue of Mercury and rushes to it finding the end of the lava river. Hiei slows pace knowing whatever was ahead would be worse then what he met behind him.

Walking down the hall Hiei hears a strange noise coming from behind. Turning around Hiei see something large coming down on him. Dodging quickly Hiei finds he was nearly stomped on by the statue of Mercury. The statue make another attempt but fails miserably due to Hiei's speed. Hiei dodging the attack then slices the foot of the statue causing it to lose balance and shatter. Hiei heads down the cavern ready to make his victory. Running into a large room with Roman soldiers holding spears up Hiei sees a figure at the end. Hiei grabs his katana and rushes towards the figure ready to end the figures life quickly. The figure turns around holding a pair of shiny red shoes with gold wings revealing his identity. Hiei stops Immediately heart pounding as he sees before him what looks like Rontos only different. Rontos's left arm was now red and metallic with spikes on the wrist. His left eye and jaw containing silver fangs were also metallic red giving him a devilish look. Rontos looks at Hiei and says, "What have we here? Another thief for these?"

Hiei didn't answer his body was shivering uncontrollably at the site before him. Hiei wonders why he couldn't move to attack. What was wrong with him? Then a thought occurred was he afraid. No it was impossible. Hiei was never afraid in the face of an enemy. Even when he was a child showed no fear. "Haven't I seen you before?" Rontos asks making Hiei freeze up. "Silent aren't we." Rontos says his smile widening. Rontos's right eye widens. "Now I remember your that demon I fought before those two kids got in my way." Hiei's heart pounds terribly wondering if he was going to kill him. "Yeah you are you put up quite a fight. As you can see I've changed a bit. Got stronger too." Stronger! Hiei thought. It was to much for him his body was ratting with fear. "So we gonna have a rematch or what?" Rontos said. Hiei's reply was only silence as he stares at the warrior before him. "It seems you lack the courage you had last time." Rontos says then walks past Hiei laughing cruelly continuing down the hallway. Hiei falls to his knees realizing he froze in fear letting everyone down.


	7. Aqua Widow

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

Aqua Widow

Kuwabara appeared under the Atlantic ocean with an energy bulb covering his mouth to breath. Kuwabara was sent to retrieve a powerful crystal that caused the city of Atlantis to sink. Kuwabara was unsure why he was chosen to retieve the crystal under the sea but was willing to take the task anyway. Because of the crystals intense power Koenma coudn't get Kuwabara closer to the city. Kuwabara began swimming deeper into the ocean noticing different species of fish and plant. Most fish floated away from the human for not understanding what it is, others began swimming around him. Kuwabara felt a calmness around him as he was swimming with the fishes. Suddenly a black object speed past him bringing back to reality. Kuwabara focuses on the object seeing an eight-legged creature going the same place he was. Kuwabara realizing it was after the crystal begins to swim harder than before hoping to catch up with the creature.

After swimming down so far Kuwabara stops surprised to see a large faded blue city with multiple cracks and rust stains lighting up the deep ocean floor. Kuwabara marveled at the site feeling such sadness as the city below was down at the bottom where no one could see its radient beauty. Despite the damage the water has done the city glowewd like a large saphire gem in the ocean. Kuwabara marvels at the sunken city a minute longer then dives forward to find the crystal. Kuwabara swims further down looking for an openning, noticing bubbles coming from the building he begins to swim toward them. Reaching the bubbles he finds a hole in the area and swims in. On the wall were similiar markings as the Aztec temple where they found the Phoenix Heart. Kuwabara stares at them wondering if their is some sort of connection between the two. Kuwabara follows down the hall until reaching a door glowing along the edges. Looking closer at the door he noticed the glowing was from melted metal by it being torched recently.

Kuwabara enters the door quickly sure that the spider creature came this way. Swimming through the area Kuwabara noticed a blue strange light swimming towards it he sees hole above him. Going through the hole Kuwabara is surprised when he feels no water around him. Coming completely out of the hole Kuwabara taps the water noticing a flicker between the water and himself. The whole system left Kuwabara to wonder if any life were still here. Kuwabara runs down the left hall to find his advarsary and the crystal. The walls were the same as just as they were under water. Kuwabara wondered if the markings were some kind of language much like hyrogliphics.

A noise to the right suddenly catches Kuwabara's attention. Kuwabara moves towards the noise to find a robot with three wheels and two long arms connected to a thin body and a giant eye for a head. The eye looked at Kuwabara and fired a heavy laser. Kuwabara dodges the beam and ignites a large yellow energy sword called the Spirit Sword. Kuwabara charges dodging beams that are after him as he raises the blade cutting robot in half. Kuwabara looks straight ahead to find three more machines up ahead. Kuwabara rushes the machines as they fire barely hitting him. Kuwabara removes the center ones head then then slices the one on the left side in half. The one at the right grabs Kuwabara by the throat and throws him against the wall strangling him. Takes his sword and extends it cutting a hole through the robot causing it to release Kuwabara. Kuwabara stands up and slashes side ways cutting the robot in half.

Kuwabara continues walking down the hallway looking for the crystal hoping it was near by. Kuwabara enters a room with multiple pillars in a puzzle like design. Kuwabara walks carefully into the room cautious for any enemies that might be lurking about. Stepping into the middle of the room the pillars begin to hum a haunting sound. Kuwabara looks at the one left of him waiting for something to happen. Suddenly a slot opens and laser fires singeing the top of Kuwabara's hair. Kuwabara backs away in fear only to find a laser come from behind. Looking around Kuwabara finds himself surrounded by lasers firing at him in multiply directions. Pushing past the pain Kuwabara powers his sword and forms it into a large staff then strecthes the center striking the center of the pilliars. Suddenly the lasers shut down no longer leaving the room silent except for the moans of the battered warrior. Kuwbara falls to his knees then falls completely.

A side door opens and a robot comes out wheeling its way to the body. Grabbing the body with its right arm and throwing it over it's shoulder it reenters where it came from. Going down a dark hallway with nothing but the red glowing eye to light there way Kuwabara wonders what is about to happen to him. The robot enters a brightly lit room and carefully lays Kuwabara on a table strapping him down. Two more robots enter the room looking down at the subject before them. The three beep to eachother often looking at the wall at their left. Two leave the table as the third moves a machine above him. 'This is it. This is how it ends, me being some project to a bunch of machines.' The machine poors out a blue light that calms Kuwabara making him breath easier. Kuwbara feels his strenght slowly returning and the pain leaving his body. The light shuts off and the table stands up straight showing a viewscreen revealing the blue crystal and the spider-demon. The three machines point at the spider then point at Kuwabara then the screen again. Suddenly the spider-demon fades from the picture just before the machines look back at Kuwabara. Kuwabara's eyes widen now realizing what they wanted. "You want me to stop the demon." Kuwabara says triumphantly. A robot pushes a button ejecting Kuwabara out of the room. The table goes down many hallways and rooms and great speed making everything a blurr. The table stops and releases Kuwabara in the engine room where the spider-demon should be. Kuwabara slowly gets and ignites his spirit sword as he proceeds to hunt down his prey.

Kuwabara looks at the crystal finding it to be truely magnificent. It was as large as his upper body and glowed brightly lighting the whole room. It was a beauty worth protecting. Suddenly Kuwabara ducks and rolls backward as the sprider-demon appears. "Ah nice move. I am Aqua Widow one of the eight mavericks and your end." Aqua Widow shot four missile from her fingers at warrior. Kuwabara dodges left and charges with his blade. Getting close Kuwabara brings it down as Aqua Widow backs away only getting scratched. Taking her claws she thrusts forward cutting Kuwabara's shirt. The two move around the engine room both trying to make a hit on their opponent. Sparks fly out of the sword and claws as they clash. Kuwbara makes the first hit slash across Aqua widows armor. "Nooooo!" She shouts loudly. "I must escape." Widow runs down the hall trying to make her get away. Kuwabara rushes after her quickly not allowing her to escape. Aqua Widow jumps through a hole leading back into the water with Kuwabara right behind her the energy bubble appearing instantly. Kuwabara swims deeper out only to find the demonness waiting for him. "Fool I lead you out here where I am at my strongest." Aqua Widow charges claws raised as she slashes his ribs. Aqua Widow came around from the back side slicing his arm. Blow after blow came as blood floated amoung the water. Kuwabara screams in agony with the salt water invading his body. Aqua Widow smiles cruelly as she gets face to face with him. "This is the end fool." Aqua Widow says raising her claw.

Kuwabara ignites his sword stabbing the demonness. "You let gaurd down." Kuwabara says before cutting her in half. The swings sideways cutting her in four pieces. The machine floats to the ground defeated. Its black blood stains the water before blending with it. Kuwabara swims back into the building and wanders into the engine room ready to take the crystal. Just as Kuwabara places his hands on the crystal blue electricity flows into his body, waves of images flow into his mind. Images of the history of Atlantis at its height to when it fell and how the robots were trying to preserve their history. Within seconds the cities life time was projected into Kuwabara's mind. The crystal falls to his side as the lights and noises shut down and darkness enters. Kuwabara ignites his sword for light and listens as water rushes into the fortress. Kuwabara places his sword on the ground picks up the crystal ready to place it back where it belongs.

"I can't let you do that." A voice calls out from behind.

Kuwabara turns around quickly and finds two piercing red eyes stareing at him. "Who are you?" He demands.

The figure laughs loudly and steps into the light replying, "I am the reason for all this trouble. I am the real mastermind behind this plan. I am Sigma and I'm here for the crystal."

"Sigma! X's enemy?"

Sigma smiles proudly, "Ah so you've heard of me. How nice."

"How did get here and why are you here?"

"I got here the same way X did I suppose and as for why Aqua Widow was too weak even after her enhancements. So I thought I should come just in case. That crystal is far to important to lose. I must say though you being here is quite a treat. Has X told you of your future?"

"Yes he has."

"Good." Sigma says ingniting his beam saber. "Because I have always wanted to fight the great Kuwabara."

Kuwabara places the crystal gently on the ground and grabs his sword ready to duel the evil machine.


	8. Sigma vs Kuwabara

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters. I dedicate this chapter to Crimson Tears

Sigma vs Kuwabara

Kuwabara stares at the enemy before him eyes full of determination. Both blades ready for battle as they hummed and glowed in the darkness. Both move forward clashing they're blades together starting the battle. The yellow spirit sword clashes with the green beam saber as sparks fly on contact. Sigma pushes Kuwabara back into a wall laughing. "Is this all that the great Kuwabara has? How disappointing." Sigma mocks. Kuwabara pushes back with even more strength surprising Sigma. Kuwabara charges forward swinging the blade only to have Sigma leaps over the blade kicking Kuwabara in the face knocking him to the ground. "Still not good enough. I had hoped that the great Kuwabara would be more interesting than this."

Kuwabara stands up holding his sword for battle. "I'm just getting warmed up." Sigma smiles as he charges. Kuwabara flips backward kicking off the wall cutting Sigma in the back. Sigma falls to his knees screaming in agony. Sigma slowly stands up and turns to see Kuwabara wearing a light smirk. Grinding his teeth the machine charges forward swinging his saber. Kuwabara blocks staring at Sigma before pushing him back. The blades both clash lighting up the room, neither warrior was holding back. Sigma could tell that Kuwabara was getting stronger with each strike. For anything it was impossible yet here was this human able to hit harder with each blow. Sigma has to deal with him quickly if he wants to survive this battle. Sigma backs away quickly shooting his eye beams at the warrior causing extreme pain. Kuwabra falls to the ground his spirit sword dissapears as he clutches his chest in pain.

"It seems I win the duel." Sigma laughs loudly walking over to finish him. Suddenly Kuwabara strikes forward with the last of his spirit energy impaling the evil robot. Sigma looks down in surprise at the attack not believing his eyes. Sigma's eyes shift to Kuwabara before firing again on Kuwabara. The sword dissapears but the damage was still there. Sigma crawls over to the crystal then opens a comlink. "Retrieve me hurry." Sigma says before passing out. "Frost Feline and Blade Warrior walk though a portal grabbing Sigma and the crystal. Leaving Kuwabara to die.


	9. Family

I am not the creator of these Characters. Capcom and Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha . FUJI TV . FUNimation PIERROT. own the rights to these characters.

Family

Kurama up in Antarctica finds a hole leading to the frozen city. Kurama takes out a plant and transforms it into a ladder down the hole. Reaching the bottom Kurama found the weather unusually warm as well as a tunnel not created like the first one. Kurama pulls the plant down looking at the walls he finds such beautiful designs resembling flowers and water falls. Kurama could only guess what this glacier was like before covered in ice. It must have been a beautiful place.

Suddenly a large ice spike flies by his face getting his attention. Kurama turns to see two large ice creatures with red eyes. The one on the left transforms his arm into a large ice blade and charges at Kurama. Kurama dodges the blade with ease as he yells, "I don't want to fight." The creature turns around attempting to make another strike. Kurama dodges again pulling out a rose. "Rose Whip!" Kurama shouts as the rose turns into a whip full of thorns. Kurama still not wanting to fight what maybe the owner of the city slices only the arm blade. However the creature regrows his arm and attacks. Kurama dodges but feel a cut on his back. The second ice creature stands over Kurama its blade dripping with blood. The ice creature raises his blade to make another attack. Kurama raises his hand as a small branch appears and grows quickly capturing the creature in its branches. Kurama turns around using his whip to block the other creatures attack. The creature is quick and well skilled that he almost tag Kurama. The second creature breaks free and attacks Kurama. Kurama having enough of the creatures swing his rose whip cutting them multiple times shattering them.

Kurama begins to heal himself as he presses on. Kurama notices many of the walls along the path lighting up and seeming to help him heal. Kurama reaches a fork in the tunnel way. Kurama unable to trace where his adversary went he decides to take the left road. Eventually entering a frozen room three more ice creatures appear from the ground arms in the form of large ice fists. The three move gliding on the frozen floor at speeds that even Hiei himself would have trouble keeping up. Kurama does his best dodge the attackers and stay balanced. One of the attackers shoulders Kurama into a wall then pulls back throwing his fist forward. Kurama ducks throwing his foot under the creature knocking it to the ground. Kurama pushes off the wall and moves towards the entrance. Kurama hears the three creatures following right

behind him. Reaching the entrance Kurama drops a seed on the floor that quickly grows. Vines wrap themselves around the creatures crushing them into dust. As the ice dust floats to the floor large ice spikes appear across the floor blocking Kurama's path. Kurama takes his rose whip and throws it to the air catching it into the ceiling. Climbing up on it he starts to swing over the spike and lands safely on the other side.

Proceeding Kurama senses a familiar smell and yet not so familiar. Kurama couldn't place the scent but he knew it had something to do with the past. Kurama enters a large bright room with the crystal in the center and a red machine in front. "Step away from the crystal." Kurama orders.

The robot turns revealing its fox like face. Staring at Kurama he replies, "Yoko? Is that you?"

Kurama's eyes widen at the sound of his name. "How do you know who I am?" He asks fiercely.

The robot laughs and replies. "It me. Terran your older brother."

Kurama's eyes widened even more. "Impossible my brother is dead. He died when we tried to escape from a failed theft mission."

The machine laughs again, "Yea it looked like I was a goner but in reality I only lost my limbs. Those who were after us captured me and removed my arms and legs leaving me for dead. Eventually I was found by a cat demon who took me in and then we joined Sigma. He gave me my limbs back and more power than I could Imagine. Sigma has a plan that will allow us to rule both human and demon realms and eventually space." Flame Fox turns his head slightly and says, "Care to join us brother."

"I refuse to. And I can't let you take that crystal." Kurama answers pulling out his weapon.

The fox's eyes glow as he says, "What? Don't tell me you intend to fight your older brother. Come on after all we've been through in the past. Think man. Isn't family everything?"

Kurama stares at his brother then lowers his whip. How can he fight his brother they had been through? Yet how can he let him go knowing who he is working for? It was a decision and Kurama answers. "Go take the crystal and leave."

Flame Fox grabs the crystal and starts to head out. Stopping at the entrance he says. "The offer is still open if you care to join us." With that he left Kurama to his thoughts.


	10. Ruckus Weed

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters.

Ruckus Weed

X now in the tunnels of Athens is on a search for the armor of achillies. The armor was built by the God of forge Hephestis and given to Achilles during the war with Troy. After his death at the hands of Paris his armor was worn by Odyssius for the remainder of the war. After the fall of Troy the Armor was buried in a tomb with Odyssius. Now X had to find it before the terroist do.

X stands in a room full of people turned to stone. Many from differnt ages of the world. X remebers tales of Greek Mythology and can tell what is here. A gorgon. Half human half snake with the power to turn those that look in its eyes to stone. X changes his eyes to heat sensor and contiues forward. A loud slithering sound comes from the left. X turns to the noise flashing his eyes for infered. The Gorgon slithers out into X's view revealing a male gorgon ten feet long with a large sword.

The creature stares at X noticing that nothing happens. The Gorgon lunges at the robot swinging the blade. X hops back dodging the blade and fires his cannon. The blue energy strikes its chest pushing him back. The gorgon recovers and attacks slamming the sword into a wall where X was standing. The creature looks up to see X above the arm cannon charged up firing vaporizing the snake like creature.

X continues down the hall and finds himself in a maze. Thinking back to Greek Mythology he knew a fight worse than Gorgon was coming. Readying his arm gun X marches down the halls keeping his eyes open. After passing many archways X noticed he was going in circles and not hearing a sound. X looks straight at the wall blowing a hole into it. Walking through X fires another blowing a hole through another wall. X kept firing until he reached the end of the maze. Walking through he found a room with multiple constellations and a tomb with an unusal lock. The lock was connected to the room's pilliars. X examined the pillars and found that they could move. Moving the pillar left X heard the ceiling move changing the constallations. Carefully thinking about his discovery X believes he must match the constellation to their Greek origins. Accsessing his brain X searches for star maps of Odyssus time. Finding one X moves the pillar to it place then walks over to the second one turning it. Soon all six pilliars reach their point and the locks open. X moves to the tomb opening it revealing in the tomb was a body wasting away as a magnifcent gold Armor covered it's chest. X bends down to pick it up as a sonic scream pitches X across the room.

X looks across the room and stares at a cyborg plant demon staring at him. "Who are you?" X asks annoyed.

"I am Ruckus Weed and I am here for the armor. Stay out of my way or you shall fall to my power." Ruckus Weed moves to the Armor but is blasted from the side.

"You can't have it that easily." X says his gun smoking lightly. Ruckus weed turns around his chest howls blowing X back. The Cyborg charges fiercely its arm turns into a spiked whip as he swings it striking X across the face then grabs his leg throwing him arcoss the room. X stands feeling his face as the artificial skin is cut. X turns only be hit with another sonic wave sending him into a wall. X stands launching his laser at Ruckus Weed sending him back. X rushes forward as Ruckus Weed lets out another scream. X jumps over attack sending another blast striking the cyborg in the face. X lands forward thrusting his fists into the demon. Ruck Weed opens his chest and swallows half of X.

"Now I've got you. Inside is an acid that will waste your metal within a minute." Ruckus weed says as X's legs are swinging around. Suddely a blue light charges from the cracks before the demon cyborg explodes. X falls to ground covered insiliva and goo.

X stands up wiping off the acidice siliva walking towards the Armor. Suddenly four missiles fire hitting X sending him back. Awssir walks out of the shadows smiling cruelly. "I am here for revenge and Lord Sigma's armor."


	11. Zero's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Mega Man X

Zero Returns

Awssir stood before X new missle wings armed pointing at the blue bomber. X damaged from the previous battle and the surprise attack was unable to move as he stared in fear. "Sigma?" X asked in surprise. "How do yo know that name?" X weezed out.

Awssir smiled cruelly replying, "Sigma appeared shortly after our last encounter. The two of us teamed up and found warriors across both the demon and human world. Now we have powers equal to A class demons." The missile were fired streaming across the air towards X. Unable to move he closed his eyes waiting for impact. His thoughts left to Alia wishing he could have held her, kissed her, been able to spend the rest of his life with her. Suddenly the blast occured but X felt nothing but a burst of air. As he opened his eyes X saw his old friend Zero.

"Zero!" X shouted in disbelief.

"Long time no see X. We've been missing you in the future."

Awssir stared in horror. "Another robot? I don't care. I'll kill you both." Awssir fired his last three missles toward the duo.

Zero grabbed X and leaped into the air. After getting far enough back Zero placed X on the ground then charged forward pulling out his beam saber. Awssir with his wings spread out moved in to attack. Steel versus energy as the two warriors clash. Awssir swung his wings around attempting to cut the red robot. Zero blocked with his blade as he understood how this guy gave X trouble. Awssir was fast as well as deadly, however; Zero was just as fast and powerful when he needed to be. Zero pulled back and stared at the bird demon. "Your right you are powerful, but so am I." Zero started to glow his red armor transformed to black.

Awssir stared in horror at the transformation not sure what to make of the transformation. Upset and angery Awssir charged in a blind rage. With incredible speed Zero moved forward ducking under Awssir's wing and sliced upward cutting the cyborg in two.

"No. Not again!" Awssir electricity surged through the demons body just before he exploded.

Zero changed back to red as walked over to X. "Hey partner. It has been a long time."

X smiled, "It has. How did you get here?"

"Layer found an anomali at the battle site. She managed to create a warp hole sending me to the past. She also gave me this so we can get to the future." Zero said holding up a folded piece of paper. "All we have to do is follow these instructions and we'll be home."

"Home." X said leaning his head back smiling at the idea. "But we can't go. Not yet."

Zero gave X a cross eyed look, "Why not?"

"Sigma is here in this time and I have made friends here. I can't leave them to deal with Sigma alone." X replied sadly.

Zero kneeled down next to X, "Then well just have to wait to go home. I owe Sigma for killing Iris. I want him stopped more than anyone else."

X looked at his friend with a smile, "Well then let's take the armor and head to base. I'm sure Koenma will be glad to see more help."

Zero gave X another cross eyed look, "Koenma? Who is that?"


	12. Back In Action

I don't own Mega Man X or Yu Yu Hakusho

Back in Action

X returned to headquarters with Zero behind him. Zero huddled close to X unsure of what to make of everything. Robots and Maverick were one thing but creatures that looked like they came from a reject science fiction movie were another. X seemed not to notice the difference of the area. To him it was like a normal day. Of course X had been living here for three months. The Blue Bomber walked through a large door stopping in front of a tall desk where a doddler sat. "Koenma!" X shouted.

"Ya." Koenma shout in surprise. "X I'm so glad to see you in one piece!" Koenma shouted looking down happily. Suddenly his eyes widened in fear as he stared at Zero, "Who is that?"

Zero backed away in surprise. X grabbed Zero's arm dragging him forward. "Koenma this Zero my partner."

"Your partner from the future?" Koenma said slowly.

"Yep." X said with a smile.

"How did he get here?"

"A friend from the future found X's trail. She sent me back to retrieve him." Zero replied quickly.

Koenma looked at Zero then X the Zero again, "I'm so glad your here. Everything is a mess. Yusuke and Kuwabara are near death from their missions. Kurama and Hiei are MIA. And I am at a loss of what to do." Koenma shouted bursting into tears leaving the robots in confusion.

Hiei sat at the top of a tree thinking himself a coward. He saw Rontos and all he did was stand their and let him escape. He fought millions of demons and never once felt fear. Even when bandits found him as baby he fought hard to keep his jewel his mother left him. When he was a child Hiei would taunt demons to attack him. The Toguro brothers worried him a bit but he wasn't afraid of them. To him fear was a myth now it was a living nightmare. "Hiei." A soft voice called out.

Hiei turned to his left wide eye at the sight of Botan. "What are you doing here?" The fire demon asked nervously.

"Koenma got worried when you and Kurama didn't show up. I suspected you might be here." Botan answered looking around the forest. She remembered well when Hiei brought her here. It was one month after the two had been dating. Hiei brought her here stating this was a place where he relaxed and thought about important decisions. He stated that because she was part of his life she should know this spot.

Hiei frowned and landed to the ground. "Tell Koenma I'm not up for the job and don't bother asking for me. I'm going on vacation."

Botan looked at her boyfriend with surprise. He used to not care in the past but this was the present. He did care about his friends and the mission. "Hiei what is wrong? This isn't like you." Botan asked with concern.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just not dealing with this useless mission." Hiei kept his back to her and kept walking. He was ashamed to look at her ashamed to show his face. A coward had no right to be part of the group that fought so many demons. He was done with everything.

"Hiei don't lie to me. I love..."

"Don't say it!" Hiei snapped. "I don't deserve it." Hiei walked on not looking back.

Suddenly Botan grabbed Hiei wrapping her arms around him. "Don't push me away. I'm here for you. You can tell me anything and I will not think of you any less." Botan whispered as she turned him around looking deep in his eyes.

Unable to take the stress tears streamed down the demons face, "I failed you. I reached my target and saw Rontos." Botan's eyes light with worry as Hiei continued through his sobs. "Their I stood like a coward as Rontos taunted me, insulted me and walked away. Their I was and all I could do was stand their and let him!" Hiei sobs grew louder through his voice.

Botan held him tightly. "I've been unfair to you. We see you how brave you are and how cold you act sometimes I forget you can be fragile." She moved his face so her eyes were looking right at his. "It's alright to be afraid. The best part of being afraid is that you can over come it."

Hiei looked away, "I just stood there. How can I over come this. Never in my entire life have I been afraid." Hiei felt foolish acting this way. He felt weak and vulnerable.

"The best way to get over fear is to think about what is most important to you. Such as your pride, or your determination..."

"Or you." Hiei said cutting Botan off leaving her surprised. "Right now you are most important to me." Hiei leaned in to kiss her. The kiss lasted long as it possible between the couple. "Thank you."

Botan kissed Hiei on the forward, "Anytime."

Kurama walked the streets unsure of what to do. He and his brother were the two greatest thieves in demon realm. Once his brother disappeared Kurama felt as if a part of him died. Now his brother was back and working for the enemy. Kurama needed to make a decision. He would have to fight Terran or just be an observer until the end result. Yet how many would suffer if he just sat back and did nothing. The decisions placed before were cruel and unfair. It was either fight his brother and save millions, or do nothing and let the realms die. He did not know whether to let his brother continue on and let millions die. The answer was nowhere to be found in his head.

"Shuichi!" A voice called from behind. Kurama turned around to see a coworker of his father. The man was out of breath as he wore a worried look on his face. "Shuichi I've been looking all over for you. Your brother he's been hit by a car. He's at the Forever Care Hospital. "

Kurama's eyes widened. He and step brother had become close since their parents marriage. Kurama knowing he spent so much time away had been trying his hardest to make up for it. "What is his condition?" Kurama asked with worry.

The man looked down, "They don't think he will make it."

Kurama's world stopped at what he heard, "I must go."

Kurama took off to the hospital rushing in to find his parents. After gaining the information needed he ran to the area where his brother was being held. Outside two large doors Kurama ran down to see his parents. "How is Shuichi?" Kurama asked. "Has their been any change?"

His dad shook his head in despair, "No the doctors have made him comfortable. They say he won't make it through the day. Their going let us say his final words to him soon."

Kurama knew he had to do something otherwise his brother would not make the day. "Please excuse me. I...need to be alone to think." Kurama said slowly walking toward the bathroom around the corner. Kurama passed the restroom and waltzed into a janitors closet after picking the lock. Letting his fox side take over Kurama hopped up to the air vent. The demon followed the scent of his brother to the critical room where he was being held. Looking through the vent window he saw a doctor and a nurse talking about the case.

"Nurse please get Shuichi's family. I'll remain here if anything should happen." The Nurse did as she was told leaving the room. Kurama took out a plant and used his spirit energy to sprinkle dust knocking out the doctor before leaping from vent.

The half demon walked over to his step-brother and pulled out a vile with green liquid. As quickly as possible Kurama fused the liquid in the vile to the IV line. Kurama watched as the liquid poured into his blood stream. Suddenly the scent of his parents was drawing near. Kurama swiftly awoke the doctor before moving back to the vent. Just as the vent door slammed down. Kurama's parents walked in as the doctor stood up a little dizzy unsure of what happened. The Nurse ran to the doctor checking to see if he was alright.

"Doctor what happened?" The nurse asked keeping him steady.

"I don't know what happened. I just got dizzy all of the sudden." Replied looking slightly embarrassed.

Suddenly a knew voice appeared ahead of the four surprising them, "Dad?"

The four looked at the source of the voice who saw it was Shuichi sitting up in the bed. His scars faded from his body as he was completely healed. "Shuichi." His parents cried as they couldn't believe he was sitting their as if the accident never happened.

Kurama stepped out of the janitors closet wearing a content smile. He had saved his current brother and the grief of his parents. This was his family and this was his life. Whoever Yoko was died at the tournament. He was Shuichi now and his past life no longer mattered.

Back at base Zero and X heard everything that had happened. Yusuke succeeded in his mission but it nearly cost him his life as Cobra Venom was being pumped out of his blood. Kuwabara after taking a beating from Sigma managed to gain enough strength to teleport back before passing out. He is currently in a coma with no way of bringing him out. After Hiei and Kurama left for their missions their had been no word of the two, thus Koenma feared worst.

"I'm at a loss of what to do. I was afraid you had died as well. And now you say your old enemy Sigma is in charge of this plan makes me even more worried. I may have to pop pills like humans do to keep my stress level down!"

"Well don't worry. X and I have defeated Sigma before and well do it again." Zero said confidently.

"This time however is different." A voice said behind them. The three turned to see Kurama walking in the door. "This time your fighting upgraded demons."

"Kurama thank goodness your back!" Koenma shouted tears flying down his face.

"I'm afraid I failed the mission. I lost the crystal." Kurama replied lowering his head in shame.

"Don't feel bad. I failed my mission as well." Hiei said walking with Botan, "But I plan rectify that mistake."

"So you slouchers fail your mission and go sulking while I succeed and come close to meet death." Yusuke said confidently walking in.

Koenma looked around seeing the warriors standing ready to continue the mission, "I guess were back in action."


	13. Zombie Swordsman

Disclaimer: I not own the rights to Megaman or Yu Yu Hakusho

Zombie Swordsman

Zero a master with a blade was asked to go down into the old castle to retrieve the legendary sword Excalibur. The red reploid was teleported in front of the castle ready to start his mission. The castle was cloaked in magic so that no ordinary person would see it. Zero cautiously entered the caslte. It was clear their wouldn't be any danger early on,however; their was a maverick on the lose. According to the data Koenma had given Zero these mavericks weren't push overs. They were powerful and far deadlier than the mavericks they had fought before. And Zero had fought his share of villains, Magma Dragoon, Axel Rose, Metal Shark Player to name a few. Zero walked to the center of the castle where a gold seal was sitting. Cautously the reploid stepped on the seal waiting. Suddenly a shaking started as a picture of a lion from above came to life. A large stone lion crashed to the floor roaring loudly knocking Zero back on impact. The maverick hunter pulled out his blade charging forward. The lion roared again just before Zero hopped on a pillar and bounces off the roof slicing the lion in half. As the statue crumbled in pieces the gold seal began to lower. Zero waited wondering if any spikes were going to appear. The reploid safely reached the bottom and stepped forward carefully walking down a narrow hall where statutes of knights stood. Out of all the statues their were four that held a dragon design on their chest plate. After Zero walked past the fourth statue he turned pulling out his blade blocking the statues sword. Looking behind his opponent the other three statues were coming out ready to attack Zero. Zero moved left swinging his blade as the statue moved back. Zero stood back looking his adversaries over. Each statue looked exactly alike except each one held a different weapon. The statue on the far left held a large lance, the one at the right held a shield and mace, to the far right the statue also held a shield but weilded a double bladed axe. The one at the far left charged in causing Zero to back away in annoyance. The swords man and axe man split attempting corner the red repliod.

Zero leaped back as his quary clashed their weapons. The lance wielder moved in forward causing Zero to back away once more. Suddenly to the left the mace wielder struck a hard blow to Zero's right shoulder. Zero fell in pain as he rolled away only to be cornered by the blade wielders. Raising his left arm Zero quickly fired of a shot blowing the head off the axe wielder than swung his blade blocking the sword. The mace warrior rushed forward to destroy the weakend opponent. The red repliod fell back using his left to cause the warriors to crash into eachother. Zero stood up holding his sword ready for the two letting his guard down as the lance warrior pierces his left side. Zero clutched his left side in pain cursing himself for forgetting the third opponent. The three knights moved in believing they had their opponent. Zero slammed his fist into the ground causing and earthquake knocking the knights to the ground. Taking the advantage Zero moved in with a dash slicing the lance wielder down. Igniting the lighting whip he turned striking the mace wielder in half. The sword knight stood up setting into a dueling stance. Zero oblidged the challenge despite the pain. Both charged clashing their blades challenging metal againts energy, science against magic. Both swung hard clashing their blades as Zero broke through the steel slicing the knight in half. After taking a deep breath Zero conitues down the path to find the sword Excalibur.

Zero stood ready for any other attackers or traps. The area under the castle was large and dusty showing signs of rats as the only living creatures. As the rats scurried around Zero decided to follow them hoping to learn the where abouts of Excalibur. The rats scurried into a hole in the wall where Zero took out a flash-light and examined the hole. Carefully looking it over he found there was another space behind the wall. Zero blew a hole into the wall and stepped through it finding a large sword floating behind the statue of King Authur. The red reploid stepped forward only to be slashed in the back falling to the ground in pain.

"I had almost lost you when you went down that tunnel. I'm glad I found you before you managed to get the sword."

The creature stepped forward reveal his hidious mettallic form. Zero quickly pushed himself off the ground ignighting his blade as he charged forward. Zombie Swordsman made a quick turn blocking the attack with a broadsword. Grasping a rapier in his other hand the Swordsman thrashed forward. Zero leaped back dodging the second before it could graze his armor. The red repliod studied his opponent seeing multiple blades each a different style. Zero set himself ready for the fight of his life knowing failure was not an option. The two swordsman lashed out striking their blades as Zero was on the defense avoid the blades. The red repliod eventually found himself up against the wall unable to move as the rapier went right through. Zombie Swordsman gave a heavy swing with the broadsword only to have Zero block it before lifting his legs up and kicking his opponent in the gut. The rapier slid out of Zero as the demon fell back. Zero took his arm gun continously firing at the demon knocking him down. Zero looked at the warrior then turned his sites to Excalibur. Slowly he approached the sword looking at its radient beauty. Zero carfully grabbed the hilt of the sword taking it in his hands. Zero felt a sense of power unlike anything he ever felt before. Suddenly Zero saw Zombie Swordsman's reflection in the blade holding a curved sword about to bury it in the reploid's head. With a swift turn Zero sliced clean through the Maverick killing him instantly. Zero had accomplished his mission.


	14. Frost Feline

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the characters.

Kurama left for Sweden to redeem himself by bringing Loki's mask before Sigma could get a hold of it. The news that X's worst enemy was the grandmaster behind this still left him nervous. He was used to fighting demons but Mavericks were a little different. The fusion of demon and a Maverick seem to be a deadly combination. However it would be a combination he would confront and defeat. In a museum of Noris Mythology Kurama wandered the halls looking at the statues and artifacts. Loki's mask was said to be buried under this building through a secret passage. The builder of this musem hid the mask and took the secrect to his grave. Only Koenma's map held the answer to it where-abouts which was currently in the hands of the enemy. Suddenly Kurama found a shattered Loki statue surrounded by ice. Where the statue stood was a hole. Kurama wasted no time as he leaped into the hole. Frost Feline walked out of the shadows and over the hole grinning cruelly as she froze it shut.

Kurama kept running down the hole searching for the mask and being cautious of possible traps. As Kurama kept walking the passage way kept getting smaller. Kurama was soon on his hands and knees digging crawing and soon slithering. To Kurama the place was getting clostraphobic and harder to move in. Suddenly the fox demon saw some round silver objects moving. The silver object turned to reveal a metallic mouse with a red glowing nose. Kurama counted three maybe four mice. The first one stared at Kurama then started squealing loundly as there noses started flashing. Kurama looked around franticly for a way out.

Up top Frost Feline saw a large explosion from the ground wearing a satisfied smile. The Demon froze the statue of Thor and shattered it. Underneath was a wooden door with a seal glowing bright green. Frost Feline placed her hand on the door receiving a powerful shock sending her back into the wall head first. The cat demon looked forward curious at what had just happened. Without warning the floor started to shake causing the feline to leap to the roof looking intently at the ground. Suddenly a wooden shell blew through the ground slowly opening to reveal Kurama had survived the blast some how. The shell descended as Kurama walked over to the wooden chest looking at the seal.

Frost Feline watched intently as her opponent studied the design. The robotic creature wasn't sure how Kurama escaped and honestly didn't care as long as he solved the riddle. If he died well then at least she learned what not to do.

Kurama continued to look at the seal tossing in peddles of different numbers watching them to be incinerated. Kurama looked around the room looking for some type of clue. Stopping his gaze straight ahead he found the same symbol on a statue of Odin, particularly on his gloves. The Fox Demon took out a rose and quickly turned throwing it at Frost Feline. The cyborg moved quickly out of the way the lashed out at Kurama. Kurama quickly moved back whipping out his whip ready for the fight. Frost Feline covered her hands in ice claws launching herself forward striking out fiercely. The two danced around Kurama having the edge his weapon reaching farther than hers. The feline cyborg having trouble getting close to her opponent openned her mouth firing a beam of blue light. Kurama leaped out of the at looked at the wall seeing it frozen. Kurama had his experience with ice warriors will Toya but this thing was heightened with power. However unlike the battle before Kurama had full use of power. Kurama moved left dodging another blast. Hiding carefully out of site Kurama let his spirit energy flow into the ground. Frost Feline searched the build eyes shifting carefully for her opponent suddenly the ground started shaking as a giant flytrap appeared from the ground lashing out swallowing the cyborg in one gulp. The base of the creature began to freeze the cat shattered the base rushing out only to have its head removed from Kurama's whip.

As the head rolled Kurama walked on looking the gloves over. Noticing the lack of wax on them he removed the gloves from the statue and put them on. Walking back to the chest Kurama took a deep breath before placing his hands on the box. After a minute he openned the box and grabbed the mask. His mission was completed.


	15. Shock Hitman

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Mega Man X

Shock Hitman

Hiei in Venice Italy hunting for Pandora's box. His last fight ended poorly where he stood completely afraid. Now he was back not only fueled by his confidence but also Botan's love. This time any enemy he faced would feel the fury hell. Pandora was given a box that contained the diseases and evils of the world. After Pandora released the evils of the world the box was taken away and placed in a temple in Sparta. After the invasion of Rome the box was then taken to Venice buried deep in the city. Hiei searched the city with his Jagan eye attempting to find an opening under the city. The city was filled with mystery, secrets, and romance. Hiei looked around and saw multiple couples looking thoughtfully at each other as his mind wandered to Botan. The fire demon promised himself that once this mission was over he would bring Botan here.

Shaking his head and focusing on the mission Hiei continued searching the city. Suddenly deep below a street was a hole leading into the city. Hiei leaped from the ground and ran to the street. Without slowing down he leaped into the water swimming ferociously in his attempt to reach the hole. The hole was small however Hiei fit into it perfectly swimming deeper into the water the hole began to drag Hiei down with it. The current dragged the demon down then shifted changing its course and slowing to a steady pace. As it stopped Hiei emerged from the water to find a large glowing room surrounded by candles. As he searched the room a something strange caught his eye.

A person laid on the ground covered electrical burns. Hiei rushed over to him checking a pulse to find the man was dead, electrocuted to death. Looking forward Hiei saw another man at the entrance of a hall. Using his Jagan eye Hiei discovered multiple people were dead except one. Hiei rushed over to the man at full speed checking his wounds. To his dismay they were fatal. The man would be dead soon. All of the sudden the man grabbed his hand. "You must not take the box. It's evil cannot be controlled. It must…not…be…opened." The man whispered with his dying breath. Obviously the men were guards here to protect the box and failed in doing so. The fire demon charged straight ahead until reaching a hole with spikes on the wall. Carefully Hiei climbed down on the spikes seeing the box on a stone pedestal surround by a liquid. Hiei could feel the evil radiate from the box that it made himself uneasy. Slowly and carefully Hiei climbed until he heard a faint click. Suddenly the spikes started shooting back and forth. The fire demon moved his body avoiding the spikes shooting both ways. Having trouble keeping his balance Hiei was cut across the sides of his body slowing him further. Eventually reaching the bottom a bolt of lighting struck the fire demon down knocking him face down on the pedestal. Upon hitting the box's resting place the spikes stopped attacking both directions.

Hiei looked up to see Shock Hitman floating down wearing a cruel smile. "Well well what do we have here? I heard their was a group of maverick hunters trying to get in our way." The cyborg said cruelly kicking the demon over on his back. "I know you. You're the that A class demon who fought Rontos. Well it looks like a sneak attack was a smart approach. I highly doubt I could reach that power." The hit-man said walking over to the box.

"Fist of the mortal flame!" A voice shout as a black fire fist shot into the hitman's face. The hitman skidded across the rock nearly reaching the end. Shock Hitman stood up finding Hiei glaring at him. "I no longer fear Rontos and I will do to him what I am about to do to you." Hiei said pulling out his blade.

Hiei launched forward blade pointed out. Shock Hitman unleashed a cylinder of electricity striking Hiei in and out. Hiei's Jagan eye opened adding to his strenght. Hiei pushed forward as the electricty intensified from the cyborg. Both warriors grinded their teeth attempting to over power the other. Finally Hiei pushed through stabbing Shock Hitman as electricity surged through his body before blowing both away in opposite directions. Hiei shot up watching the hitman sink in the black liquid.

Hiei walked over the box about to pick it up when a shot of electricity knocked him into a spike on the wall. A black creature surging with power stepped out of the liquid. Hiei looked down noticing the spike stabbing through his left abdomen. Another blast of lighting shot out at Hiei's wound starting to electrocute him. Hiei screamed in pain as the electricity ran through his body. Through the pain and Hiei focused on his enemy. He failed everyone before he refused to fail them again. Using his Jagan Eye he began to absorb the attack. His right hand started trembling as power gathered to that hand. The demon lifted his right hand as he started forward. Suddenly black flames started surrounding the right arm fusing with the electricity. The whole area began shaking violently as Hiei continued toward the creature. "Time to finish this." Hiei said wearing a deadly look in his eyes. The fire and electricity fused together forming a dragon. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" The dragon flew forward grabbing the creature lifts him into the air. Hiei looked down at the box and twisted his wrist. The dragon bent downward charging at the box slamming the creature down as Hiei unleashed all his power. Hiei fell to one knee as he stared forward at the box seeing nothing but ashes. He knew it was a gamble but the box was far to dangerous to remain. He succeeded in his mission just as he would succeed when he would face Rontos.


	16. Battle at Genkai's

Disclaimer. I do not own the rights to Mega Man X or Yu Yu Hakusho

I dedicate this Chapter to my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ.

Battle at Genkai's

"So it appears we have failed poorly. Six of my mavericks destoryed. A commander destoryed. How is this possible?" Sigma shouted enraged at the situation.

"Obviously they underestimated the Maverick Hunters and Spirit Detectives." Don said. "We have the laser up and running. The rest of the items were just toys."

Sigma's eyes glowed in a dark manner, "And What of Pandora's box? That is not a toy that is a means to rule the demon realm."

"Look you have nothing to fear. I've studied Yusuke and found a key weakness." Don said pulling out a paper. "The Spirit Detective is getting married to a Kieko Yukimora. We capture the bride and ransom her for Pandora's box."

"And Just how do you plan we do that?" Sigma asked skepticly.

Don smiled and replied, "Come with me." Sigma and Don enter an elevator before going down. As the door opened A large robot at eight ft color in jungle green on four legs connected to a large oval body with round arms connected to five claw like fingers. At the top of a body was a black rim around it with a red light following through. "Devastator Green. One of three. If you look behind him you'll see Devastator Brown, due to the sand color, and Devastor Purple for its royal color. Titanium armor, turbo lasers, a mile of titanium coil, and 360 degree sighting. I designed them for our war on the demon realm."

"Impressive." Sigma marveled at the machines. He had seen deadlier but what amazed him was that these machines were built with primitive technology.

"Yusuke and his group would be the perfect test run don't you agree." Don asked smiling.

"Find the girl and bring her back." Sigma ordered.

***

At Genkai's, Keiko sat outside waiting for Yusuke and the others to show up. She didn't want to wait in the demon realm office while Yusuke was fighting for his life. Truth was she hated waiting entirely. It's what she has been going her entire life. The Dark tournament, the battle with Sensui, the Demon Realm training, her whole life she had been on the sidelines while Yusuke fought to protect Human Realm and Demon Realm. She knew she would be a famous author one day. But right now she wanted to be more, she wanted to be there when Yusuke needed her help, she wanted to feel useful. "What's going on through that mind of yours?" A voice called from behind. Keiko brought back to reality turned to see Genkai walking in.

"The ussual. The wedding, the guests, Yusuke." Kieko's voice cracked at the last statement.

Genkai turned her head looking at the brides sad eyes, "You have nothing to fear. Yusuke is a strong powerful warrior he'll be just fine."

"I know that. It's just that I want to be out there helping him. I mean everyone has a special skill to aid Yusuke and here I am just uselessly waiting!" Keiko said raising her voice in fustration.

Genkai just smiled at the young woman, "Now now, don't sell yourself short. Yusuke is a formidable fighter by training. But when it comes down to a life and death decision it's you who gives him the power to succeed. You may not help him directly but in truth he would never suceed without you."

Kieko smiled at the thought remembering how he told her of his fight at Saint Beast Castle. How Yusuke recieved the power to succeed in order to save her. She may give him the power but sometimes she wished she could be more active. Suddenly the area shook three times catching their attention. Genkai and Keiko ran outside to see three large machines surveying the area. Devastator P locked on to Kieko passing the message to his companions. All three machines started marching toward the young woman. "Keiko get inside!" Genkai shouted setting up for a fight. Genkai may have been old but she was still a master of martial arts and this was her house. Tapping a button on her rail small needles flue out from the top of the wall. With another button the ground caved in under devastator p. The machine survied the area before hopping out of the hole and continuing forward. As the devastor moved closer Genkai hit a third button as a shingles from the roof started to slide down smashing into the robot knocking off balance. The devastor's compainions grabbed his arms pulling it back to balance. Genkai charged in throwing a harsh punch in the purple robot knocking it back into the ditch. "I may be old but I'm far from frail." She shouted at the down opponent. Suddenly a wire lashed out from Devastator B zapping the old woman knocking her down. While Blue was handling the warrior Green broke through the house searching for Keiko. Kieko hiding in the closet began texting Yusuke hoping he would get the message in time. A green arm broke through the closet door carefully reaching for it's target. Keiko manuvered herself around the robot. Picking herself up the young woman ran as fast as could toward the door. As she escaped the house the purple machine managed to captured her. Locking in her identification the devastator relayed the message to its partners. The green devastator walked out of the house in order to make there way back to base.

"Double Spirit Gun!" A voice shouted knocking devastors green and blue back. A red and silver flash came down on the purple machine's arm causing it to fall. The arm open releasing Kieko as she fell into her fiance's arms. As she looked around Keiko saw Kurama, Hiei, Zero, and Yusuke come to her rescue. "Zero take the purple guy. Hiei the blue one is yours. Kurama your with me on the green one." Yusuke ordered as they began taking action.

The three Devastators looked at the attackers readying themselves for a fight. Zero charged with a sword at the purple machine initiating the attack. The Purple machine dodged the attack knowing his opponent's blade was deadly to his metallic skin. Zero held his blade defensively amazed at how durible and light Excalibur was. Koenma felt certain the items should be with the Maverick Hunters in their fight with Sigma and his soldiers. The purple machine's remaining arm turned into a cannon firing at Zero as continuously dodged the attacks.

Hiei kept attacking the blue machine with his incredible speed unable to make a dent in the armor. What ever they were built with it was indeed powerful. The machine turned to attack Hiei but failed as the demon moved rather swiftly. The machine let loose an electric cord from his left arm waiting for Hiei to emerge. The fire demon shot out from behind attempting to cutting the machine. The robot using it's 360 degree vision spun around swatting Hiei away before releasing the cord electricuting his opponent. Hiei hit the ground his body smoking from the attack.

Kurama charged in with his rose whip striking the green robot muliple times. The Devastator stood strong as he took the offense firing it's cannon at Kurama. Behind the robot Yusuke charged his fist shouting, "Shot Gun!" Multiple balls of energy flrw out slamming into Devastator knocking it forward. Kurama throwing multiple seeds at the fallen robot locked his spirit energy into it trapping it in vines and trees. Yusuke turned to find Hiei under the foot of his opponent. Yusuke charged only to receive a hit from his cannon. The spirit detective was thrown back into the trees skidding acoss the forest floor slamming head first into a tree. Kurama taking the distraction dives in with his whip pulling the machine down.

Zero continued to dodge fire as the tried to closer to the machine. For being an inferior design the machine was built quite well. Pulling out his beam saber he charged forward crossing the blades into the shield. The purple machine fired making direct contact with Zero. The red repliod charged out with only his fingers singed. The Machine fired constantly until it was to late. Zero leaped up slashing the machine in several pieces. As he landed an electric coil shot forward wrapping itself around Zero incapacitating him.

After Yusuke got up and dusted himself he charged in keeping the blue machine down as Kurama was checking Hiei. The duo both failed to notice the green devastator coming up behind them. The machine knocked Yusuke back into Kurama causing them roll across the ground. Hiei stood up more determind then ever as he rushed underneath the machine slashing two of the four legs knocking it of balance. Yusuke back on his feet rushed forward pointing his finger at the head, "Spirit Gun!" His attack shot through the shell breaking the machine through. Devastator green once again on it's feet fires his gun at Yusuke making a direct hit to his chest burning him. The spirit detective flew back landing on the ground. Kurama moved in to heal Yusuke as Hiei went to attack. Attempting to use the same strategy charged the robot. Dropping it's legs the machine's massive body crushes Hiei into the ground. Turning to Keiko, Devastor started making it's way toward the target. Kurama stared at the machine unsure of what to do. Yusuke was seriously hurt but Keiko was about to become a prisoner. Suddenly a bronze streak smashed through the robot. X covered in bronze armor stood as the machine before him fell over.


	17. Fight For The Future

Disclaimer. I do not own the rights to these characters

Technical support started to work on the machinary as soon as the robots were remove from Genkai's house. A clean up crew and building crew were sent there to prepare for the wedding. Genkai and Keiko were in the medical bay getting looked over. Yusuke remained by Keiko's side as the other four waited for word from the technical support.

"Man I hate this waiting." Zero said slamming his fist into a wall. "Sigma is out there and we are stuck here."

Kurama looked at Zero noting his impaitiance was similar to Yusuke's. X had stated Zero was alot like Hiei and he saw those similiarites. But currently he was focused on the present. X stared at Zero wondering if him being here was a blessing or a curse. Zero was a powerful warrior and defeated Sigma on many occasions however his rage and impaitiance led hi, to make mistakes. X feared his best friend may one day go over the edge if Sigma wasn't stopped permanently.

Suddenly the doors opened as the tech demon walked out. "Alright. According to their memory core the machines were designed at Don Quesbow's plant outside Paris."

"I remebering hearing about him on your news." X said allowed, "If memory serves correctly he stated he was working on a special project."

"Perhaps we should ask him about this project." Hiei stated fiercely ready for his fight with Rontos.

***

"Your machines have failed!" Sigma shouted. "No doubt the will be here."

"No worries Lord Sigma. We will be prepared. Our soldiers are standing guard and the Omega cannon is being charged." Don replied. His physical feature replaced with machinary in multiple places. "I have ordered Grenade warrior and Flame fox to lead the attack. They can't get by."

Sigma grinded his teeth. "You don't know X."

***

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted as the combined force of Yusuke and X blew a hole in the wall wiping out a bunch of Mavericks. Zero, Hiei, and Kurama launched forward begining the fight. The Mavericks attempted to fight but were no match for the warriors. Hiei constantly sliced through each opponent until he caught sight of Rontos who fired a grenade at Yusuke. Moving with intense speed Hiei knocked the explosive back at the cyborg.

"Well well. If it isn't the coward. Come to fight this time?" Rontos asked mockingly. Hiei lifted his blade in response. A blade shot out of the right mechanical arm, "Let's finish this."

"Let's." Hiei countered attacking.

The four other warriors cleaned up making their way to the exit. Flame Fox shot fire from his mouth keeping the heroes from the exit. "Sorry but Lord Sigma has deemed this door off limits."

Kurama stepped forward, "Go ahead. This is my fight."

"Kurama plants and fire don't mix." Zero said nervously.

"Go!" Kurama commanded causing no arguement from anyone else.

"You'll really fight your own brother Yoko?" The fox demon asked.

"Yoko died twenty years ago. I am Shūichi Minamino." Kurama countered. Pulling out his whip Kurama launched forward. Flame fox burned through the whip easily before clawing at Kurama.

***

Hiei and Rontos clashed blades attempting to over power the other. Rontos was clearly surprised at Hiei's progess. The hunter had been changed enhanced in every way yet the demon who coward before him was now keeping up. After his talk with Botan, Hiei felt a new power. A power that he had never experianced but knew he would could win this fight. Blades sparked as the two continued their battle. Shoving Hiei back the hunter leaped back before throwing a spirit energized grenade. Hiei leaped back easily escaping the attack. Rotos appeared behind his opponent knocking him down into another grenade. Upon impact came the explosion tossing Hiei back covering him with several burns. Hiei shook his head and charged his fist wrapped in fire. Rontos moved in colliding in the center knocking the other back. Rontos moved in striking Hiei in the gut before launching a grenade fist into his face. Hiei hit the ground once more this time screaming in agony. His face was burned and disfigured to the point where no one may help him. Rontos grabbed the fallen thrusting his knee into Hiei before tossing him into the ground. "You were weaker than the first time we met." The cyborg said before kicking his opponent before walking away.

A tear fell from Hiei's face as he started feeling weak and scared again. His whole life he never met fear till now. His life started flashing before him as he saw all the times of being with Botan. His mind floated back to the conversation with her. How to overcome fear by thinking of something important. He saw Botan and how she was waiting for him to return. Hiei stood up staring at his opponent. "We're not done here." He said with his voice as smooth as steel.

Rontos turned to see Hiei standing sparking with power. "Heh. Impressive. I guess I will have to kill you."

"No. I will not die. I have someone to return to." Hiei charged ready to strike. Rontos followed as the two collided. Rontos felt blood trickle out of his mouth as he dropped to his knees a hole was where his heart should have been. To his horror he was killed by an opponent who could have barely matched him. Hiei was on the ground his fist covered in blood. He knew he had won and now all he need to do was rest.

***

Kurama continued using every weapon at his disposal to distract the metallic fox. "Give up brother. It's futile. You are a plant user and I am a fire user. This is your final warning go home."

Kurama stared at his brother and replied, "I cannot."

"Then die." Flame Fox replied. Opening his mouth he let loose a blaze of fire. Kurama quickly dashed toward the exit in his attempted to escape. Barely reaching the door the fox moved left as the fire shot out of the building. The metallic demon's claws heated up as he charged to finish the fight. Making his way out the door he saw Kurama standing on the left side staring into his eyes. Flame Fox rushed forward to kill his little brother with as little pain as possible. Suddenly a large fly trap appeared out to the ground immediately swallowing the fire fox whole. Kurama took out a rose tossing it to his brother as a tear fell down his face.

A heated claw shot out of the stem tearing the plant in half. Flame Fox hopped out of the plant his armor gritty and damaged as blood spouted from his physical parts from the acid in the trap. "You always did have the brains little brother." The dying demon wheezed. "A pity I can't let you go on still." Flame Foxes' armor started heating up as it turned a dark red. Kurama saw he was going to blow himself up in an attempt to take them both. Kurama took off running not sure the power of the blast. A ball of fire absorbed the cyborg growing larger by the minute as it engulfed five yards before exploding shaking the area. Shock waves of the blast and a light ring of fire struck Kurama knocking him back leaving the fox demon unconcious.

Deep inside the three heroes felt the shockwave wondering who made it and were their team mates alright. Low level Mavericks appeared to hold back the three heroes only to fail miserably. "Tell me are the Marverick as easy in the future as they are here?" Yusuke asked knowing the soldiers were barely causing him to sweat. The three entered a large room with a laser gun in the center.

"Welcome X and Zero to the end of humanity." Sigma called from the laser controls. "You may have saved the demon realm. But no matter once humanity is under my control the demon realm will fall to my suprior might. You two will not stop me." The Maverick leader sneered.

"Hey freak!" Yusuke hollered insulted by Sigma. "Count again. They're three of us."

Sigma's eyes shift to the human, "I'm afraid you don't count. Have you even asked yourself where Mr. Quesbow is?" Upon that statement Yusuke disappeared with a blur.

"Where is Yusuke?" X shouted viciously noticing his team mate was missing.

"In his own battle." Sigma replied maliciously. Sigma quickly turned to the computer inputting a code to activate the laser. "In five minutes the United Nations will be vaporized leaving the world in confusion. Then I shall rise up taking control of this realm creating an army of Mavericks which will dominate the future."

"I won't let that happen!" X shouted firing his buster.

Sigma leaped up drawing his blade, "You can't stop me and the laser at the same time." The Maverick taunted.

"X here." Zero called tossing him a beam saber. "I'll handle the machine, you take care of Sigma."

"I think not." Sigma muttered pushing a button as three doors open. A green robot on wheels with two cannons rolled out of the center door. A silver robot with electricity surging from it came out the door on the right followed by a purple robot with one cannon arm. "Dr. Wily's machines. One alone gave Mega Man more trouble than he needed. All three at once will be more than enough to stop you. Come X it's time to end this rivalry." Zero drew excalibur and charged as X hesitantly charged after Sigma.

Zero rush forward strinking the silver robot that charged forward destorying it immediately. The purple and green drones fired there cannons as Zero cut throught the attacks. The purple drone fired clear bullets the froze the red repliod in place. The green machine fired his cannon knocking the sword out of his hand. With Zero weaponless the two attacked merciless making sure he he couldn't move without taking serious damage.

Up top Sigma was dominating the battle with X in the saber battle. X constantly fired his cannon in an attempt gain the upper hand but met failure. The Armor of Achilles had done well to protect him for the moment but how long that would last was anyone's guess. X charged swing his saber upward as Sigma countered scratching X. "The armor does it's job well. Once your dead I will rip your corpse out and take it for myself." Sigma hissed cruelly.

X charged again at Sigma only to be over powered once more. Looking at the space around them X saw their current ring was too narrow. Taking his canon he shot into the floor taking off like a rocket reaching the rafters. Sigma grinded his teeth as he followed X. "You lack sword skills. I hope your balance is an improvement." Sigma called before leaping forward.

Down below Zero was on the verge of destruction unable to stop the laser from decimating the United Nations. Suddenly the barrage stopped. Zero looked forward to find Kuwabara completely healed holding out his spirit swords that had quickly cut down the machines. The spirit detecive looked at Zero as his eyes glowed blue. With a quick motion Kuwabara deactivated Zero before walking over to the laser.

In another room Yusuke was recieving a severe beating from Don unable to track his movements with him wearing Mercury's shoes. With all the speed demons he had faced off against Yusuke figured he would have these battles down pat. Yusuke stood up attempting to make a run for only to be knocked down within half a step. "Give it up Yusuke. These shoes make me faster than anything you have ever faced." Yusuke stood up taking another hit across the left jaw. "Unlike you previous figthers I won't play with you nor will I reveal myself to you until you are long dead."

Yusuke stood halfway up before shouting, "Spirit Gun!" The blast shot Yusuke in the air as it blew Don back. "Shot Gun!" The barrage of blasts moved in at the mafia leader. Suddenly Don disappeared reappearing behind the Spirit Detective knocking him down.

"Nice trick." Don said annoyed as he rushed forward kicking Yusuke one direction then turning to do the same with the other side. With in seconds Yusuke could feel his ribs being shattered. He needed to come up with a plan and need to do it quickly. Yusuke closed his eyes ignoring the pain as he controled his spirit energy creating a spirit bomb inside himself. As Don made another kick in the ribs a huge amount of energy exploded vaporizing the mafia as Yusuke was thrown agains a wall with a hole slowly bleeding out of his left side.

Taking off his shirt the spirit detective covered the wound before pulling out his communicator. "Koenma. Send a medic team. I'm bleeding to death."

X kept playing defence in the rafters as Sigma continuously attack holding his balance better than X was. Sigma took another swipe as X fired his cannon gaining the upper hand causing Sigma to fall barely managing to catch the rafter. Quickly pulling himself up he was quickly on the rail balancing carefully as X continuously fired. Quilcky turning the Maverick Leader knocked blast back at it's owner. X croutched down as the blast floated over him. The blue and bronze hunter looked up and saw Sigma come down with his blade. X quickly lifted his blade blocking the attack with Zero's beam saber. Taking his strenght X push the Maverick back before taking offense. Sigma held a smile believing he was still winning until X scratched him diagonally. Sigma stepped back allowing X to push forward causing the beam sabers crakled upon one another. Sigma quickly twisted his blade causing X to lose balance and fall. Quickly aiming his cannon X fired where Sigma was standing forcing him to fall. X landed hard on his back as Sigma crashed on the side rendering his left arm useless. Grinding his teeth Sigma stood grabbing his beam saber as he walked over to X ready to end the rivalry.

Suddenly a mettalic voice was heard. "Laser ready to self destruct in two minutes." Sigma looked up in horror as Kuwabara was at the laser taking the Arctic crystal and Atlantis crystal away.

"No!" Forgetting X Sigma charged Kuwabara ready to stop the count down. The spirit detective placed the crystals down activating his Spirit Swords ready to face Sigma. The Maverick's beam saber clashed weapon to weapon as a new duel began. As the battle pressed on Sigma noticed the blue glow is his eyes as if he was possessed. Judging by the difference in skill Kuwabara had now and had then possession seemed likely. Kuwabara was faster and stronger. With a heavy lift upward the detective created a clear opening slicing the terroist in half. Without a word or victory dance Kuwabara picked up the crystals and walked on. Sigma not ready to surrender crawled with right arm before connecting to the computer.

Suddenly the laser came to life as the voice called, "Self destruct shut down." Kumwabara turned around at the sound only to be kicked into the wall unconcious. Sigma intregrated himself into the laser transforming it into a new body. Replacing the crystals the Maverick locked on to the United Nations summit.

"I win!" Sigma said triumphantly sitting in the middle of the laser.

"Not while I'm around!" X shouted firing his buster at the crystal chamber obliterating the arctic gem causing the laser to start malfuctioning. Power surged through Sigma as data was begining to be erased. A small beam was shot into the air before the laser died falling down motionless. "Finally it's over." X said falling to the ground with a smile on his face.

Author Note: I plan to answer all anomlies such as Kuwabara and a the laser shot in the next chapter.


	18. X's Return

Disclaimer. I do not own the rights to these Characters

X was Yusuke's best man at his and Keiko's wedding. The wedding was pushed back due to Yusuke's suicide stunt. The Spirit Detective was missing two ribs and placed in intentsive care to keep infection from the wound. Hiei's face was scarred horribly causing him to fear how Botan would react. When she first saw him she quickly looked away before regaining her composure and walked over to the side of his bed. Botan took Hiei's hand holding it tightly telling him she loved Hiei and not his looks. Bending down she kissed him lighly as she told him to get better before he fell asleep. She had stayed by his bed the rest of the night. As soon as Hiei was released Botan proposed at the hospital door where he accepted. Kurama was healed rather quickly with a few small burns on his back. His mind was in a wreck about the death of his brother. Although it was a previous life and he had a new family it still hurt that every trace of Yoko was now nothing more than a memory. Kuwabara was back to normal. After touching the Atlantian crystal knowledge and power possed him when the crystal was activated. After getting the crystal back to the Atlantis base Kuwabara was freed of possessian yet his brain was still vastly enhanced. Koenma kept him for observation to make sure his body could handle his mind. After everything was cleared Kuwabara was check out leaving more powerful than ever. Zero was reactivated and not to happy about Kuwabara's stunt. He got over it but still glared at Kuwabara from time to time. He was ready to head home wondering how the future was holding up. He knew X was anxious to get home and see Alia. In a way Zero was anxious to see Layer. The two had almost shared a moment until they found a connection to X's location. Zero wish to recreate that moment with her once more.

The wedding went smoothly as Kieko and Yusuke got married. There was plenty of dancing and food. Durring the cutting of the cake Yusuke got Keiko's face messy starting a food fight. There were plenty of speeches given to the couple from family and Yusuke's demon friends. At the end of the day it was heart warming and yet sad as X was leaving the past to head home. Many tears were shed as they said goodbye to one another.

X walked over to Kuwbara, "Keep playing those games I'm sure they'll help you with your future."

Kuwbara nodded, "I promise I'll live up to your legend."

"I know you will." X said with a smile before walking over to Hiei and Botan, "Good luck you two. I may not know your future but I guess that is what makes it exciting." Continuing on he walked over to Kurama, "Thanks for everything. I am truely going to miss you."

"I will miss you as well. I hope your future turns out just as bright as everyone's here." Kurama said with a smile.

"I'm sure it will." X replied. Walking over to the newly wedded couple. "Take care of each other okay. You have quite a future a head of you."

"Yeah well I have a feeling we wouldn't if you hadn't shown up." Yusuke replied, "Thanks for everything."

"It is I who should thank you. You sheltered me when I need it and gave me many wonderful memories. Oh Keiko before I forget, could I have your autograph?"

Keiko smiled repying, "Sure let me give you a pen and paper." After minute Keiko came back with her autograph.

X looked at the name and smiled. "Thank you this is the best souvenir I could get."

"It is my pleasure to give the first one to you." Keiko replied.

X said good by one more time before heading to the demonrealm. There Koenma and a tech team stood with the portal to take them home. "I wish you would reconsider and stay with us. We could really use you." Koenma pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I'm needed back home." X replied. "Thank you for everything." X stepped into the portal transporting him home. On the other side X looked around. Some how they wound up in the US.

***

After Zero called Signas he and X were brought back to base. X wanted to keep his return a secret for the moment to surprise someone. The two made it to base quietly allowing X to explore his quarters glad to see nothing changed. Looking at his bookshelf X noticed two new books. 'From Maverick Hunter to Spirit Detective' and 'Maverick Hunter's Return' by Keiko Yurimeshi. X felt honored that his tale was written and would be excited to read them. Taking the autograph out of his leg compartment X placed it in the book before walking out the door.

"Hey X." Zero called. X turned to see his friend walk over. "Good luck and let me know how it goes."

"Your not coming?" X asked.

"No. I owe Layer a date. She helped me with your death and I owe her alot." Zero replied blushing slightly.

X smiled glad to see his friend was moving on. "Okay. Have fun." Zero nodded before taking off.

Taking a deep breath X went to the bridge wanting to see someone very special. X walked over to Alia with eveyone staring surprised at his sudden return whispering to one another. Alia sat at her counsel working hard at her job until she heard, "Alia." .

Alia gasped at the voice slowly turning to see the blue maverick hunter smiling at her. "X? Is it really you?" Alia asked placing her hand on his face.

"Yes it's really me." X replied pulling her forward. "And this is something I should have done a long time ago." Bringing Alia closer to him he kissed her passionately that the repliod closed her eyes kissing him back as she wraped her arms around his neck. Everyone around in the room started clapping glad to see the two finally together.

Present Day Japan

A young boy riding his bike found a glowing piece of metal lying on the ground. Picking it up the metal shocked him giving the boy a strange feeling. The childs name is Albert Wily.

Authors note: The shard shot out the last minute was a piece of Sigma and looked who found it. I hope you enjoyed this story. please reveiw. Merry Christmas and God Bless.


End file.
